


The Confessions of a Virgin Stripper [Petal Flower Shop]

by HwaOk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Horny Seungcheol, Lingerie, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pole Dancing, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Thighs, Virgin Mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwaOk/pseuds/HwaOk
Summary: Seungcheol goes to club, determined to get laid. There, a pole dancer named Mingyu catches his eyes, and he decides he wants to fuck. But things are not going according to his plans.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, GyuCheol - Relationship, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	1. Roses and Vanilla

It’s been a stressful week- _months_ for Choi Seungcheol. He lets out a heavy sigh after signing the last of his paperworks. He extends his left arm on top of his desk before resting his head on it, right hand still holding on to his Cross pen he exclusively uses to sign important documents.

He thought that all he wanted after the busy season was to just plop down on his bed and be under his comforter, staying in for the next two or three days until his social battery recover. He was exhausted yes, but now that his work is _finally_ done; he was bored.

He looks at the clock across his office that reads 10:08PM. ‘ _It’s too early’_ he whispers to himself stomping his feet rapidly against the carpeted floors followed by an annoyed sigh. He has been running on caffeine for a whole couple of months now, sleeping 3, 4 hours a day, destroying his sleep pattern as he rushes to finish reviewing documents to keep his company running. He sighs again, for the nth time, and just as he decides to actually sit up and fix his table, his phone lights up to a text message.

He may have forgotten that today is his childhood friend’s birthday, and they’re supposed to celebrate at his new month old club. _‘I heard it’s famous’_ Seungcheol smiles to himself as an idea lit up hi brain. He hurriedly grabs his coat and keys, and ran to the door, only to run right back to spritz himself with some cologne and to check his hair. He was determined: He is getting laid tonight.

* * *

Seungcheol’s jaw dropped at the fresh flower decal outside the “club”. “This is a club?” He asks himself looking at the unsuspecting flower shop in front of him in the middle of Hongdae. “Petal Flower Shop” he reads before peeking through the glass door, and his eyes meet that of a boy who seems to be the florist. He double checks the address before deciding to enter.

“Welcome, sir!” The boy greets him cheerfully. He flashes Seungcheol _the_ brightest smile Seungcheol has ever seen and for a second, he forgot his true intentions for tonight- to party, and to bring home a person to fuck, with consent, of course.

“Sorry, I think I got the wrong address?” The statement made the boy tilt his head before his eyes lit up as if something clicked in his mind.

“Ahh, we get that a lot. May I know who invited you?” The statement made Seungcheol wrinkle his eyebrows in confusion.

“I was invited by Soonyoung” the boy’s eyebrows furrow to the unfamiliar name, “Hoshi” Seungcheol corrects himself, giving the boy a tiger paw. The boy seems to understand right after seeing the tiger paw. “Just go straight behind the curtain and at the end of the hallway, go downstairs and you’ll see a door with a big red rose painted on it. Just key in the passcode and the door will open,” The boy smiled.

“What passcode?” Seungcheol asks looking at the boy’s nametag, “Chan, what do you mean passcode? Is this Hogwarts or something?” The boy just laughs in response.

“Ahjussi! If you were invited by Boss Hoshi that means you know it!” Seungcheol tilted his head _‘did this kid just call be uncle?’_ he decides to forget about the “honorific”, quickly bowing his thanks to the boy and following his instructions, making a mental note to remind himself to tell the kid on Hoshi later.

And there he was, in front of a password protected door lock at the end of a poorly lit hallway. He whips out his phone to call Hoshi but the birthday boy didn’t answer. _‘Probably already drunk’_ He hisses to himself, brushing his hands through his hair making a mess out of his perfectly slick back locks. He came here for a good time not for a fucking escape room. Fighting the annoyance, he looks at the four digit lock and decides to try his luck:

  1. _1996_. Wrong. _0615_. Wrong.



“It’s 1010.” Seungcheol pauses for a while. _‘Of course it is’_ He thought before keying in the number, unlocking the door.

“Hey, thanks man I-“Just as he was about to turn to face the unfamiliar owner of the amazingly husky and sweet voice, the man walked right pass him- as if rushing for something. Seungcheol has a split second to make out some of his features: the man is easily 6ft or so tall. He had tan skin that glowed beautifully in contrast to his white suit, and strong, firm chest highlighted by the absence of an undershirt underneath his double breasted suit, and “Roses and vanilla?” He asks himself noting the man’s perfume choice as he looked at his disappearing figure. _Target, locked._

* * *

“Mingyu, what are you doing? You’re LATE!” A man with short blond hair, in a similar white suit nagged. “Mingyu, we have 10 minutes left and you still need to-!”

“Jeonghan, hyung, I’m sorry I overslept,” Mingyu said between huffs, quickly bowing to the older man before opening his locker and shoving his bag inside. “But I came here prepared. I’m in my costume,” He huffed once more, removing his pants and changing his leather shoes to a new pair he reserved to use only during performances.

“Those are pretty shoes, are they new?” A man asks before reaching for his locker just beside Mingyu’s. Mingyu looks at his feet and taps them softly, admiring the silver glitter straps that wrap around his feet and ankle. He bought them specifically for today, for his debut.

“Yeah, they are. You done for the night, hyung?” He asks, quickly changing the topic.

“Yup, my boyfriend‘s waiting for me outside.” He replies before gesturing an ok sign and flicking his wrist back and forth in front of his mouth. Making both of them laugh.

“Stop playing around, Kim Mingyu. And Junhui, good work tonight, get home safely! Oh and don’t forget to go to Wonwoo’s office for your salary!” Jeonghan shouted from the opposite end of their room which prompted the two to stop their small talk. Mingyu lets out a sigh and holds his chest. Seeing his nervousness, Junhui gave him a small pat on his shoulder. “Good luck, Mingyu. It’s your first night. Go get ‘em!”

Mingyu takes another deep breath. _This is it MIngyu, this is your year._

* * *

“CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!” An obviously drunk man clad in a tiger printed button up shirt shouted his greeting, standing up from his position in the middle of a dark leather couch and opening his arms widely to hug the older man. “Choi Seungcheol-ssi you’re just in time!”

“Sorry I’m late Hosh, happy birthday!” Seungcheol greeted smiling at the man as he allowed himself to be pulled into a bear- _tiger_ hug

“No, no, it’s fine!” He drunkenly states releasing the man.

“Hey what’s up with the password?”

“You don’t know?” Hoshi’s tone turned serious before smiling like the drunken man he is, showing his signature 10:10 eyes. “Cool right? The employee and VIP entrance is a secret entrance, but regular customers need to queue up all the way there. One side it’s Petal Flower Shop, the other side, it’s Club Petale,” He said emphasizing the word ‘Petale’ with an unknown foreign accent. He pointed at the other end of the club where three bouncers were guarding the door to show Seungcheol where regular customers enter. “Ah but let’s not talk about that now, sit, sit!” He commanded, handling Seungcheol a beer and the menu. “The show is about to start. I reserved us the best seats.”

Seungcheol was not very into night clubs. Sure, he occasionally comes with friends to have a good drink and to find a good body to bring home, with consent, of course. But today, he realizes that he has yet to have anything for dinner except the third cup of cold brew he downed at 5PM. He busies himself with the menu when the lights started dimming one by one and faint low dim of blue and pink started to fill the club.

He hisses, slightly pissed that now he can’t read off the menu. He places the menu to the side, deciding to look it up later and to focus on the show Hoshi seems so eager to show.

On the other side of the room across them is a small stage with curtains draping behind. There, light starts coming out from behind, showcasing a tall, slim yet muscular silhouette. _‘A male dancer?’_ Seungcheol gulped looking intently at the figure in front of him: mile long legs, small, perky butt and, strong shoulders. He was then reminded of the man earlier at the entrance. He did a quick scan around the room to try and spot where Mr. Roses and Vanilla is. Then when his eyes returns to the stage, a man slowly emerges out from the curtains and positions himself sensually beside the pole as the beat to the 50 Shades of Grey remix of Beyonce’s Crazy in Love starts to play.

“Holy fuck,” Seungcheol mutters under his breath, eyes glued on the tan god in front of him “Hosh, what-“

“Club Petale, is a regular chill club 6 days a week, but on Friday nights, we invite dancers to entertain customers,” Hoshi says with a hushed voice, explaining how the club gained popularity.

Seungcheol is lost in his own world. His eyes are staring directly at the man in front of him. He was still wearing the same double breasted coat without the undershirt. Except now he’s almost naked from waist down wearing nothing but a white lacy thong that shows the perfect roundness of his buttocks, and on his feet, he dons a pair of silver glittered high heels that hug his ankles perfectly, elongating his frame even further. Seungcheol’s gaze narrows, his whole attention focuses on the man sliding down the pole gracefully, performing a carefully, intricate choreographed routine. The man is oozing with sensuality. Seungcheol swears their eyes are locked in a heated gaze. The man licks his lips and bites down on his lower lip before he slides down on the floor, giving seungcheol a peek of his naked chest underneath his coat. One of Seungcheol’s eyebrow is raised as he continues to watch, to inspect, to show interest to the dancer in front of him.

“Dancing has no gender, a man can perform a traditionally feminine routine and vice versa-“ Hoshi suddenly halts his words noticing that his friend hasn’t been listening to him. When he turns to look at him, a sly smile starts creeping up his face. “Beautiful, isn’t he?” He whispers to Seungcheol. “He’s our newest member in Club Petale, his name is Kim Mingyu, you want him?”

Seungcheol licks his bottom lip as he feels a familiar warmth pooling on his nether regions. “Fuck yes.”


	2. Amber and Musk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mingyu just wants to enjoy an after work snack.

“Kim Mingyu! Good job out there, big pup!” Jeonghan ruffles MIngyu’s hair as soon as they’re back inside the dancer’s lounge, each holding a white drawstring canvass bag of tips. Club Petale hires only the best pole dancers and every dancer has to go through an extensive audition process and practice before standing on stage. There is even a rumour that the first batch of dancers has been practicing at least three months before the club’s grand opening, but all this hard work is rewarded by good compensation. Especially that 100% of tips go to the dancers.

Mingyu himself started training to be a part of the line-up of dancers ever since Jeonghan sent him a video of himself performing a month ago. Jeonghan has been his pole buddy even before Club Petale, and they both have been doing pole dancing for fun. Not knowing that somewhere along the line, they’ll end up performing, stripping, professionally. He gives Jeonghan a shy giggle, “Thanks hyung, you too,” he replies obviously still hyped from the adrenaline rush, earning him a big smack on his exposed ass. They both giggle before he proceeds to settling his bag of tips inside his locker.

“KIM MINGYU!” A bold, obviously drunken voice disrupts the cheery atmosphere of the dancers. Everyone looks at the entrance where the voice is coming from and immediately bows.

“Hey boss! Don’t just barge in there!” A man wearing a suit with an oddly dishevelled undershirt, messy hair, and round gold framed specs enter the room just behind Hoshi. Hoshi waves his arm at the man behind him, dismissing him, and eases everyone else to continue what they’re doing. He then points at Mingyu and urges him to come closer to him. “Boss,” Mingyu replies, closing his locker door and hesitantly follow his instruction. His mind started playing the whole routine thinking if he made a mistake somewhere. His boss is known to be a detail-oriented person as a whole. 

“Kim Mingyu, my friend’s requesting for you.” Hoshi says almost in a whisper but in his drunken state, the whole room hears, and all dancers start eyeing each other, communicating without words. The statement makes the younger boy scratch the back of his head, shocked, flattered yet, flustered, he meets his boss’ eyes. “Boss, it’s my first day-”

“Yes, and you’re the first dancer who’s ever been requested,” Hoshi replies sternly, grabbing both his shoulders and giving it a reassuring pat. It has never been advertised to anyone that dancers can be requested. Everyone who has tried so far were _regular_ customers but requests can only be made by those who can pass through the secret entrance. “Relax,” he says in English, before circling his face with his hand, “My friend is quite handsome.” He says, winking at the younger boy. “Oh and remember, you can refuse.” He gives Mingyu another pat before walking back to the club.

* * *

Seungcheol is sitting lazily on a couch situated in the middle of a dimly lit room with red walls heavily draped with curtains. Odd because Seungcheol is sure that this room is located at a basement and no windows should be here.

Just across the couch is a full length mirror with its curtains cleanly tied to the side. It has been a good 10 minutes since Hoshi promised him that he’s gonna fetch Mr. ‘Roses and Vanilla’ for him. He reaches for his pocket to grab a cigarette and places it between his lips, tossing the box on the coffee table in front of him before seeing the ‘No Smoking’ sign on the wall beside him. He laughs to himself thinking about how things are not going the way he planned. He bites the cigarette in annoyance and places it on the ashtray. A deep sigh escapes his mouth as leans his body weight forward, resting both elbows on top of his thighs, and running his hands over his hair before leaning back again, both arms splayed on top of the back of the couch.

Hoshi made it clear that in VIP rooms, no sexual activities are allowed and prostitution cannot be solicited. They can have sex, sure but both sides need to consent to it and must do it outside the club premises. For security measures, there are CCTVs inside the room. It amuses Seungcheol how detail-oriented Soonyoung can be.

Seungcheol closes his eyes and thinks that the most he can get right now is a maybe a lap dance, or if he’s lucky and he really hopes he is, his Vanilla might want to come home with him. They can have a good fuck as planned, then he’ll clean him up, sleep under the covers, order them breakfast or maybe brunch when they wake- _‘Roses and vanilla’_ his thoughts suddenly stops when he sniffs the familiar notes. He shoots his eyes open, looking around the VIP room. He _knows_ that Mingyu is near and Seungcheol is frantic. He has never been like this before. He is Choi Seungcheol, top student since birth, (second) heir to the ChoiGa Group, currently the CEO of one of its subsidiaries.

He doesn’t get nervous, at least not in front of others.

He then remembers that Hoshi mentioned that the room also has separate entrances for VIPs and dancers for their protection. Seungcheol looks around but can only spot one door- the one where he came from. _‘Must be another password protected secret trap door’_ he thinks giving up on finding the door before he hears a click of a door closing.

And then, the scent is gone.

Good heavens, was he rejected?

Just then, the door where he came through opens revealing a slightly sober yet still drunk Hoshi. The smaller man runs to hug him. “Cheolie~” He coos. “He’s just nervous, don’t feel bad about it.”

Seungcheol pouts at Soonyoung and lets out _thedeepest_ sigh of the night. “Soonyoung-“

“Hoshi.” He corrects earnestly.

“Hoshi, bro I think I’ll be leaving early tonight-”

“KWON HOSHI!!!” A high pitched voice coming from a small man at the entrance who looks about the same age as the florist boy earlier startles the two. He is glaring at Hoshi which made the owner immediate break away from their bro hug. “CAN YOU KINDLY EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU’RE IN THE VIP ROOM WITH- WITH- WITH THAT MAN?!” The short man suddenly lunges inside the room, ready to have a fist fight.

“Oh shit.” Hoshi pushes Seungcheol away, hiding behind him. “Jihoon, I can explain.”

“And I’m stepping out, happy birthday bro!” Seungcheol pushes Hoshi to the younger hurrying to leave the two alone.

However, Seungcheol didn’t leave the club yet.

* * *

Mingyu stops by at a convenience store near the Petal Flower Shop right after work to grab a quick snack at 2:30AM. Although the club allows the dancers to order anything off the menu except alcoholic beverages, his mouth is craving for the umami taste of MSG- something the menu of Club Petale doesn’t offer.

He walks through the aisles with his basket, filling it up with all sorts of instant food, chips, and hot bars. Before he knows it, his basket is piled high. _‘So much for a snack, MIngyu’_ he tells himself before proceeding to pay for his items and going straight to the microwave to heat up the ones he plans to consume in store which consists of a hot bar, instant rice, and a cup of ramyun.

Mingyu decides to use one microwave for all three products because they’re all going to heat up the same anyway. He goes back to his seat to arrange his remaining items and opens a tuna triangle kimbap, downing it in three bites. He then twists open the cap of a 1liter bottle of water and takes a few huge gulps. The microwave dings, signalling that his food is ready. He runs to the microwave, opens the door and takes a deep breath, salivating from the smell of the ramyun and steaming hot fish cake. He takes his food out, but decides that they’re still too hot to bring back to his table in one trip.

He takes the hot bar and peels off the remaining of its plastic packaging, impatiently taking a bite off the steaming hot fish cake which he immediately regrets as he feels it burn his tongue, his palette and everything else in his mouth. He breathes with his mouth wide open between bites, allowing as much air in to cool down the remaining of the fish cake in his mouth. He swallows, feeling the heat go down his esophagus.

He places the remaining of his fish cake bar between his teeth and takes out his ramyun and instant rice, using his elbow to close the microwave door. Just as he was about to pass by the counter to get back to his seat, he saw a familiar man standing in front of the counter, making a purchase and, blocking his way. He looks at the man intently and follows his arms where he saw him place 3 40pc packs of a variety of condoms and what looks to be the largest bottle of lube he’s ever seen in his life on the counter. _‘The fuck?’_ he thoughts to himself thinking if the man is hosting an orgy.

He then is hit with a whiff of the man’s perfume even with a fish cake stuck in his mouth. ‘ _A mix of amber and musk with a lingering sweetness to it, yet spicy Boss’ friend.’_ Mingyu stands frozen for a second, savouring the scent before he realizes that he needs to make an escape. Just as he’s about to turn to pass to avoid the man, they made eye contact.

“White thongs!” the man blurts out, pointing directly at his direction. Being the only two customers in the shop earns them both a confused and judging look from the part timer at the counter.

Mingyu looks at the man in front of him, creases forming between his eyebrows. Obviously offended.

He started creating a mental list of everything that has happened within his first day of work: He woke up late from a nap and was almost late for his first day, was almost later because of a man who smells _too good_ was blocking the employee entrance, he made his debut as the club’s newest pole dancer, basically performed looking at only one customer, _mostly_.

A VIP requested him. Said VIP is his boss’ friend who was also the man he held eye contact with the most in the club who was also the man at the entrance. _Who smells and looks so damn good and theway he sighed gives him an idea that his voice also sounds good._ He rejects the request as it was his first day and all he wants to do is rest up which is a bad excuse his commitment issues _.NOT that he thinks they can be in a relationship asap._ And now, the said man is in front of him, purchasing a hundred and twenty pieces of size L condoms and a bottle of lube calling him _‘white thongs’_.

“Sorry, I meant Mingyu.” He corrects himself quickly paying for his items with what Mingyu notes is a black credit card; A status symbol in South Korea. _‘Of course he owns one, he’s a VIP’_ Mingyu forces a smile and bows to the older man and finally makes an escape, which meant going around the store to go back to his seat. No one and nothing can go between him and his ramyun at this unholy hour. Not even the embarrassment of being called white thongs in front of strangers.

Settling down his food, he quickly peels off the lid of his ramyun before noticing that he forgot to take chopsticks with him. “Hey Mingyu,” The man calls softly in between giggles, sitting beside him. _‘He’s drunk’_ MIngyu tells himself noting the scent of alcohol and tobacco under the man’s cologne. He slides a pair of chopsticks towards his direction. Mingyu forces a smile again, bowing in thanks for the utensils before splitting the wooden chopsticks which breaks into two _very_ uneven sticks. Mingyu sighs, fighting the urge to react even if he’s a mix of annoyed and embarrassed at this point.

Instead, he tries to pull out some noodles with his uneven sticks that earns him a suppressed giggle from the man beside him. He’s about to take a bite when the man continues, “Sorry for calling you,” He suddenly leans in and in a hushed tone continues his words, “white thongs earlier,” MIngyu chokes, spitting some noodle bits all over the table in between coughs. He reached for his water bottle and took a few huge gulps.

“Look, ahjussi-“

“Seungcheol, Choi Seungcheol.” Seungcheol replies giving emphasis on each syllable of his name. He gives Mingyu a cheeky smile, raising one eyebrow as if waiting for a reply. As if abruptly sobering up.

Mingyu swore his heart skipped a beat. He sounds much better than he thought. He stares at the man, Seungcheol beside him; _‘he looks fucking good’_ is all he can think about. He snaps out of his thoughts and swallows the food in his mouth.

“Look, Choi ahjussi-”

“Ehey.” Seungcheol interjects sounding like an old wise man from a Korean historical drama. “Seungcheol, just Seungcheol. I’m only 30, you know?”

“No, I didn’t know.” Mingyu replies, deciding to ignore the older man as he dumps rice on his leftover soup. No matter how good he looks, even if he seems to have a lot of money, and is a friend of his caring boss, he can’t seem to trust a man who just purchased 120 pieces of condoms.

Not in this lifetime.

Or not today, at least.

“Are you not gonna talk to me?” It seems like Seungcheol decides to change his tactic and to play cute instead. Mingyu gulped down his food before looking at Seungcheol whose body is turned to his direction, slouched with his face looking up at him with big round puppy eyes. The younger boy placed down his bowl and arranged his trash. He took his bag and slings it over his shoulder, his groceries on his left hand and his trash on his right. Mingyu stood up and was headed to the door when the man grabs his wrist. “Mingyu-yah,” He coos, “I don’t think I can drive home by myself tonight.”

“Choi Seungcheol-ssi.” MIngyu replies sternly. “I’m a dancer, not a proxy driver.” His reply earned a whine from the older man. He tries to shake the man’s arm off him but even in a seemingly drunk state, the man’s grip was tight around his wrist.

“As a favour? To your elder?” He asks, “Or, I might just call Hoshi right now-“

“Fine. Give me your keys.” Mingyu gives up, the earlier he sends this man home, the earlier he can also go back home. The older man giggled and threw his whole body on him, making Mingyu drop his trash. He lets out a frustrated sigh, trying to peel Seungcheol away from him.

“I’ll clean it up.” The part timer mentions. “Just get the drunken man home.” He continues as he started picking the plastic bowls up.

“Thanks, uh,” Mingyu looks at the boy’s badge. “Thanks Hansol. We’re sorry for the trouble.”

* * *

Seungcheol parked his car just a block away from the flower shop. When the car was within their sight, Seungcheol basically ran to the car giving it a hug, calling it his “Benben”. The older man then reached for his pocket to fetch for the keys before unlocking the car and opening the door to the driver’s seat.

MIngyu ran towards the older man, preventing him from getting in the driver’s seat. “Ahjussi!” Mingyu takes the key from the older man and leads him to the passenger seat, struggling to buckle him in. He can’t believe that the man who was starting to sound sober introducing himself earlier is now acting all drunk- as if the alcohol just reached its peak toxicity.

“Don’t call me ahjussi!” Seungcheol resists Mingyu’s efforts to strap him in his seat, pulling him close to him. Mingyu felt the older man nuzzle his face against his neck, inhaling sharply. “Call me daddy?” He asks in a low whisper.

“Okay, I’m out. Good luck going home alone Mr. Choi!” Mingyu uses all his strength to push the older man away from him, slamming the door shut before quickly hailing a taxi to go back home.

Seungcheol laughs at himself, pleased about what happened tonight. He throws his bag of condoms and lube to the back seat. Hereclines his seat, fishing out his phone and thinking whether or not he’ll call Soonyoung.

Just then, a taxi stops just behind his car and he can see Mingyu emerge from the said car through his heavily tinted windows. He fixes back his seat and in panic, takes the lube and hugs it, pretending to be drunk again.

When Mingyu opens the drivers’ seat, he sees a sobbing Seungcheol hugging a bottle of lube. He hesitates for a while, whether to throw the key inside the car and leave or to actually drive the older drunk man instead. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before jumping into the car and turning on the engine. “Seungcheol-ssi,” he reaches out for the seat belt on the passenger side and buckles it across Seungcheol’s body. “Sorry for leaving you earlier.” He continues. “You did kinda freak me out.”

Mingyu buckles himself in and steps on the accelerator. He starts driving away before he realizes he has no idea where to drop Seungcheol off. 

“Choi Seungcheol-ssi,” Mingyu softly calls, tapping Seungcheol shoulder lightly. Seungcheol looks up at him with big doe eyes and pouty lips. “Mingu,” he replies with a pout. 

“Choi Seungcheol-ssi, please tell me your address.” Mingyu replies, eyes glued on the road because no way in hell will he crash a 2020 Mercedes Benz in an unforgiving scratch-prone shade of red. 

Seungcheol lets go of the bottle of lube and sets his address on the car screen which automatically gives Mingyu the directions to his place. The action makes Mingyu raise an eyebrow. At this point he is convinced that the older man is not as drunk as he seems or pretends to be- even if he went back to hugging the bottle of lube right after typing.

After about 30 minutes of driving, they both arrive at the parking lot of a high rise condominium in the middle of Gangnam. “Choi Seungcheol-ssi,”

The older man whined shuffling on his seat. “Seungcheol-ssi, we’re here. I will now leave you-“

“Ah I can’t seem to walk by myself,” the older man replied. The whole situation screams like a scam to Mingyu who literally saw the man run to his car just a while ago.

“Sir, I’m gonna leave-“

“No, Mingyu wait.” Seungcheol sits himself up, unbuckling his seatbelt. Mingyu crosses his arms in front of his chest. He looks at him, waiting for whatever the older says as an excuse. “I have Hanwoo upstairs. Grade A Premium Korean Beef. I just thought maybe you would want a box. You know, as a token of appreciation for bring me home?” Mingyu is dumbfounded but can’t think of the possibility of this being a lie. Although he just finished eating back in the convenience store, his stomach grumbles at the sound of Hanwoo. 

“This better be legit Premium Beef, Seungcheol.” Seungcheol just smiles goofily. This is the first time throughout the night that Mingyu calls him by his first name, dropping the honorific. The boy is turning out cuter and cuter by the second. 

Seungcheol takes two boxes of condoms and his lube with him before jumping out of the car. “Come on!”

When Mingyu climbed off his seat, he was left wondering why Seungcheol left a box of 40s in his car. He stares at his hands and his mind wonders on what he may have possibly touched inside that car. The thought immediately makes him whip out a bottle of hand sanitizer to clean his being.

* * *

Seungcheol’s home is situated at the penthouse of a building overlooking the still busy streets of Seoul. “Leave the car keys at the dish!” Seungcheol shouts as soon as he peels his shoes off. He hurriedly walks inside and removes his jacket, throwing it somewhere on the floor before plopping on his couch. He loosens a few buttons before lighting up a cigarette and inhaling deeply.

Mingyu leaves the keys on the dish on a small table just beside the door thinking of how impractical the placement is. If someone ever breaks into Seungcheol’s place, his car keys are literally just beside the door waiting for thieves to bring it home. 

Stepping inside, Mingyu scrunches his nose at the mess. Everywhere he looks, there are half drunk bottles of _something:_ coffee mugs, cups, bottles, and a few bottles of Coke Zero. There is dirty laundry on the floor, and the air smells that of a mix of dirty dishes, laundry, tobacco and Seungcheol.

This is not the what he pictured as the house of a _rich_ man, and mostly, he never would have thought that Mr. Handsome who smells good and has a beautiful husky voice and the most adorable giggle and an irresistible pout would be such a messy person. He shrugs his shoulder, maybe God _is_ fair. 

“Seungcheol-ssi, the beef?” Mingyu asks from the hallway after properly removing his shoes and fixing them so they are facing towards the door.

“Right, yes!” Seungcheol mentioned running off to a room just adjacent to the living room with the cigarette between his lips.

Mingyu makes himself comfortable, sitting on the sofa before immediately jumping out of it when he sees the 40pc boxes of condoms Seungcheol left. Curious, he picks up both boxes and notices that they’re of different varieties.

“Pleasuremax, and Surprise Me Variety.” His interest is piqued by the English words written on the label. “Ribbed and dotted? Thin feel, extra safe, tickle me?” 

“I like thin feel the most but sometimes my partner likes the pleasuremax so I keep those in stock.” Seungcheol emerges from the kitchen with a box of Korean beef wrapped sloppily in yellow traditional cloth.

“Partner? So you have a girlfriend?” MIngyu virtually punches himself for asking the obvious. The guy looks great (for the nth time) and is hella loaded. It’s obvious that women or men are shuffling their feet just to get in his pants.

The pants that he thinks want him _now_.

“No, I don’t do girlfriends.” Seungcheol replies slowly approaching Mingyu. He drops his cigarette which conveniently falls to a half-empty mug of coffee on his table. His eyes are staring directly into Mingyu’s. He places the beef down without breaking eye contact, freeing both hands and walking with his chin up, asserting dominance. The taller slowly backs away, dropping the boxes of condoms on his hands, and feeling the elder’s predatory gaze. “I don’t do girlfriends, Mingyu, I’m-“

A loud thud fills the room when Mingyu slips on a random shirt on the floor. His arms flail, trying to grab on anything to support him but ends up sweeping his arm over a smaller coffee table knocking over half empty drinks and spilling a mix of cola, juice, coffee and water all over his white suit. “Gay,” Seungcheol continues, almost like a whisper, while suppressing a laugh.

Mingyu screams, frustrated at the mess he has become. He starts to wonder how he can go home with a mix of different hues of brown stains on his clothes and the stickiness that comes with it the sugary drinks. He grunts annoyed and looks Seungcheol dead in the eyes. Seeing how a laugh was creeping up the face of the older man further angers him.

The elder reaches his hand out, “Get up,” Mingyu rolls his eyes before taking his forearm, appreciating the help.

Suengcheol yanks the younger up a little too forcefully that he loses balance with the sudden weight of the younger stumbling towards him. The older falls backward to the couch and the younger falls splayed on the elder’s chest. 

There was a moment of silence between them, they’re bodies pressed together with the wetness of Mingyu’s shirt sticking on to Seungcheol’s torso. For a while they were staring into each other’s eyes, wary about their next move. Mingyu couldn’t help but break eye contact, and slowly look down to the elder’s lips; they look red, plump, and begging for attention. The older notices how the younger is biting his lips, he looks nervous, yet it seems like he doesn’t want to move away.

Seungcheol’s hands creep behind the younger’s waist, he smiles when he sees him flinch yet relax to his touch. It makes him think how the man in front of him can work as a pole dancer in skimpy clothing when he reacts to his lightest touch. It would take the younger one move to back away from him, but he doesn’t.

He feels blood slowly rushing to his nether regions, “Mingyu-yah, let’s kiss.” He announced before leaning to the reach the younger’s lips, giving him a slow, and light peck. He looks into his eyes to look for any discomfort, or maybe a silent protest but suddenly, the younger climbs to his lap and meets the elder’s lips with on his own, his hands resting on the elder’s shoulders, initiating a deeper yet nervous kiss.

He can feel the younger man’s lips tremble but Seungcheol does his best to keep their pace slow, allowing the younger to relax against his touch. He slips a hand from Mingyu’s waist down inside his pants, smiling into the kiss when he notices how the younger is still wearing his thong. He plays with the band a little, pulling it to make the fabric rub all over his nether. He then slides down further, grabbing onto a cheek, and starts kneading the cheek against his palm when Mingyu abruptlt breaks away from the kiss; cheeks blushed a deep shade of red, panting, and confused as to what just happened.

Seungcheol can feel Mingyu’s member press on his stomach, feeling the outline of his hard dick, but Mingyu’s reaction puzzles him. The younger reaches for his hand and pulls it out of his pants. Mingyu’s incredibly shy expression puzzles him further.

“Kim Mingyu, don’t tell me, that was your first kiss?” Mingyu blushes a darker shade of red than before “NO!” He denies, taking a throw pillow and stuffing it on Seungcheol’s face before quickly standing up like a lost puppy who didn’t know what to do. Mingyu looks at the Hanwoo and decides to take the beef which is the only thing he was intended to do in this unit.

He hurriedly walks away from the living room before stepping on the same shirt on the floor, and as he feels himself sliding backwards towards the floor, he keeps his hands on the Hanwoo to keep it safe, and in his efforts to save the premium beef, he slips, hitting his head on the floor with a loud thud. He felt his ears ring for a second before turning his head to the couch’s direction in an effort to shake the ringing away. 

The last thing Mingyu remembers is seeing a dildo underneath the couch. He thinks it's also dotted and ribbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Kim Mingyu! Posting this just before his birthday ends today. Please give Sexy Brain Mingyu lots of love.


	3. Real First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mingyu just wants a peaceful life

Mingyu’s eyes dart wide open. Feeling the increased amount of light enter his pupils makes him reflectively close his eyes. He turns around on his bed to lie on his side facing away from the harsh morning light coming from the full glass windows that substitute itself for a proper wall. He takes a deep inhale, basking in the scent of _‘Amber and Musk.’_ His eyes dart wide open yet again seeing the unfamiliar, yet familiar sleeping face beside him.

 _‘Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.’_ Mingyu’s mind panics and his body is frozen glued to the bed. He looks at the face in front of him and is distracted for a second. His mind traces Seungcheol’s features: how long his eyelashes are, how he pouts his lips in his sleep, and how even with the 5 o’clock shadow on his chin he’s “So handsome,” He hears himself say before snapping out of his thoughts. He quickly stands up from the bed but ends up slipping on another random shirt on the floor. The loud thud immediately wakes the older man who sits up from the bed and crawls towards his side.

It was then that Mingyu felt the cold breeze of the AC against his skin, but not the cold floor against his butt. He looks down and sees himself buck naked wearing red Calvin Klein boxer shorts that feel a bit loose against his smaller waist. “Seungcheol-ssi!” Mingyu screams, crossing both of his hands over his shoulders in an attempt to cover his body.

“You’re so loud,” Seungcheol takes the pillow Mingyu used and snuggles it in a fetal position in an attempt to go back to sleep. “Seungcheol-ssi.” Mingyu calls sternly, abruptly taking the comforter away from Seungcheol. He gasps when he sees Seungcheol, also naked wearing the same red boxer shorts he does. The action earned him a whine from the elder who repositions the pillow from under to over his head in an attempt to block the light.

“I’m so tired,” He whines. “Mingyu come up here,” Mingyu scoffs, taking the pillow from Seungcheol’s face and hitting the older with it with as much might as he can, “Choi. Seung. Cheol.” He says between hits. Seeing as the older didn’t even budge, Mingyu climbed on top of the older to hit him straight in the face.

“Stop it, it hurts!” Seungcheol whined, turning from his position so he lies on his back. “Oh,” He moans, feeling his morning wood against Mingyu’s perky bottoms, “Kim Mingyu, don’t stop.” He teases, grinding his hips against the younger’s.

MIngyu’s face turns a dark shade of cherry as soon as he feels the elder’s up and alive dick rubbing against his butt. “PERVERT!” He screams, shuffling out of the bed and punching the older’s dick as hard as he can, making the older roll to his side, cupping his manhood. He takes quick deep breaths trying to ease himself, “Where are my clothes?”

“I threw them in the washer last night.” The older replies out of breath. He started hitting his lower back to ease the pain.

“Show me where your washer is.”

“Do you think I can stand up right now? Seungcheol argues, eyes widening he slowly pulls the waistband of his boxers to check if his dick isstill intact.

“Yes!” Mingyu covers his body with the comforter. “Where is the washer and tell me what the FUCK happened last night?”

“You slipped and fell unconscious, and I wanted to carry you to bed but you were sticky so I changed your clothes, _all_ your clothes so you would not feel like a sticky mess when you wake up and btw _you’re really naked down there where do you wax?_ Anyway, I wiped your body clean and moved you to bed. I swear I didn’t do anything to you.” He replies breathlessly. One hand cupping his balls and the other is now raised up to block Mingyu in case he attacks again.

“I was unconscious! You should have brought me to the hospital! What if I had a concussion? A haemorrhage, heck what if it’s a full blown brain injury?!” Mingyu argues in shock.

“I’m a doctor, Mingyu!”

There was a moment of silence between the two. Mingyu is dumbfounded yet again. “D-Doctor?” He stutters.

“Yes, I saw you passed out. You hit your head on the carpet, looked underneath the sofa and passed out! You were shocked at something, that’s why you passed out.” The older replies removing his lost dildo from the narrative.

He then points to the wall behind Mingyu where his diploma and other certificates hang. “Well, I was a doctor, now I’m doing business admin stuff and am leading research teams to create innovative products for the medical world.” Mingyu raises an eyebrow which makes the older smile. “If I may say so myself, they call me a geniu-“

“Where are my clothes?”

* * *

“Kim Mingyu I am so sorry. Please forgive me.” Seungcheol is kneeling on the ground beside the washer with his hands up in the air. Mingyu has made himself home, pouring himself a cup of instant coffee and frying an egg to top his kimchi fried rice.

He looks at the older who’s been kneeling for about 30minutes, he shrugs his shoulder before completely ignoring him. Mingyu is now wearing clothes courtesy of Seungcheol’s closet: A tshirt that hugs his chest snuggly, and a pair of pants that are tad bit too short and loose for his tall and slim figure.

He places three soft yolk sunny-side ups on top of his kimchi fried rice and sets it on the table, still on the pan. He opens the fridge to look for other side dishes he can eat. After carefully making his choice, he closes the door of the fridge and heads to the laundry room to peek at Seungcheol who is still beside the washer kneeling. His eyes then move to his white suit, wrinkled, and stained with blotches of light pink, beside a red bucket hat that’s still glistening with its bright red dye. “Mingyu, I swear I didn’t know my hat was in there. It’s been missing for MONTHS!”

“You haven’t done your laundry in MONTHS?” Mingyu looks in disbelief, scanning the whole place again. Who would have known that a penthouse condo in the middle of Gangnam would look like a landfill?

“I send my clothes to the dry cleaner and they’re the ones who segregate, wash, and fold them for me.” Mingyu just stares at Seungcheol, raising an eyebrow as in disbelief. Seungcheol sighs, “Okay, I have a housekeeper who sends them out. She’s here once a month and she’ll be here tomorrow.”

“Nope.” Mingyu replies. “Stand up,” He commands, “and start cleaning your house.”

“My housekeeper will come here-“

“Start cleaning, old man.” He threatened. The older responds with a pout as he slowly stands up. He looks at Mingyu with his practiced doe eyes, begging for mercy. “Start with all the litters and cups. I’ll be having my meal at the dining table.” The younger replied sternly, not being swayed by the elder’s cutesy acts.

Seungcheol’s shoulders slump as he heads to the living room, clad in still nothing but his boxer shorts to gather all his litter. Mingyu peeks behind him and leans on the doorframe looking at the elder’s back as he starts gathering his things like a young boy asked by his parents to clean his toys. 

He picks up his suit and exhales deeply. He pouts to himself seeing his costume, which he has worn only once, ruined. He then picks up his thongs which have stretched beyond belief inside the washer. “It’s one of my favorites,” he mourns. Remembering how the older looks at him earlier, he suppresses a giggle, those doe eyes were hard to resist.

* * *

Mingyu finishes setting up the table, adding a few pieces of mandu on the side and two bowls of soybean paste stew. He looks at the older who is now in the middle of segregating his laundry and smiles to himself, he goes to the kitchen to _kind-heartedly_ do the dishes aka all the mugs the elder used, which is just a lame excuse to wait for the older to finish so they can eat together. 

When Seungcheol is done, he segregates his laundry in three bags: the whites, the formal, and the colored clothing. He stretches and yawns, making everyone in the room aware that he is finished with his tasks. He then passes by the dining room and sees that Mingyu has set up two bowls. He smiles all fluttery, skipping to the kitchen to hug the younger boy who was cleaning the last of his mugs. “Mingyu-yah~” He coos, hugging the younger’s back.

“Get off of me, you pervert,” The younger man tries to push him away and Seungcheol just tightens his grip on him. “Also can you please don a shirt?” He continues, giving up. He obviously knows that the older man is stronger than him just by looking at his muscle bulk.

“I thought you liked it like this,” Seungcheol teases, winking before letting go of the younger. “Mingyu, let’s eat,” He says with a smile and Mingyu swears he felt his heart flutter and his ears get hot.

The two are now sitting face to face with each other, slowly eating the food in front of them in an awkwardly comfortable silence. The atmosphere has a weird blend of domesticity, tension and awkwardness. It was as if they were a couple on their first date, “Mingyu, how old are you?” Seungcheol askes deciding to break the silence. He is now clad in a loose white tee, although he refuses to wear pants.

“26,” Mingyu answers with his mouth full of rice. He takes his bowl of soup and directly drinks the soup through it.

“26, and you’ve never had your first kiss?!” Mingyu chokes, his food projectiles to Seungcheol’s face and plate. 

“What’s it to you, huh?” Mingyu replies slamming his bowl on the table, spilling some soup,

Seungcheol slowly takes off his shirt and uses it as a towel to wipe off Mingyu’s pre-masticated food. “Seungcheol-ssi! Stop removing your clothes!”

“Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy it,” He teases back, chuckling when Mingyu’s ears turn red. “I’m kidding,” Seungcheol continues, tossing his shirt to the backrest of his chair. “I’ll put it in the laundry later.”

They continued eating their breakfast like that, wary about the other’s next move, next word. 

“Thanks for the food,” Mingyu announces, piling up his bowls. Seungcheol finishes right after taking the bowls from Mingyu. “I’ll clean up.”

“Good, because I’m leaving.” Mingyu leaves his dishes to Seungcheol before turning to get his stuff which is now neatly placed on the couch. He spares no time, hurriedly leaving the scene-but with grace.

“Hey Mingyu!” Seungcheol leans on the wall near his front door as he watches Mingyu put on his shoes. “You’ve taken a liking in me, huh?” Mingyu didn’t spare him a glance as he walked out the door, “I hope I never see you again!” He waves goodbye before slamming the door shut.

Seungcheol walks back to the dining room to gather the dishes. He passes by the laundry area before walking to the kitchen and chuckles to himself when he sees the stuff on top of his washing machine. “Did he purposely leave these?”

* * *

Mingyu stands in front of his front door. He’s _finally_ home after having a long, long and tiring night. He whips out his keys and steps inside. “I’m home!” He announces, taking off his shoes by the entrance.

“Hah, S-Seokmin, ah!” He was greeted by a moan coming from a very familiar voice he is sure should not be here, and an odd yet rhythmic creaking of the floor. “Seokmin, hngh! Yes, Seokmin, yes!” He slowly peeks his head from the entrance and sees two very familiar faces in his living room. Lying down on the couch is his roommate, Seokmin and straddling him with a hand around his roommate's dick is his best friend, Jeonghan. 

“Seok-!” Mingyu stands there frozen. Seeing Jeonghan mute himself as he ejaculates while rubbing- _humping_ Seokmin’s bare thighs.

Mingyu's jaw drops seeing his hyung throw his head back in ecstasy, Jeonghan IS beautiful, whatever happens but this is not a scene he wants to see. “HYUNG!” He manages to shout, immediately covering both of his eyes.

“Oh, Mingyu, you’re back?” Jeonghan pants, coming down from his high.

“Mingyu?” Seokmin looks at the elder before looking at the entrance where Mingyu is still standing with his hands over his face. “Oh, Mingyu you’re back! I met your friend!” He continues smiling as if unaware that his entire thigh is smeared with cum.

“Hyung! Can you get dressed?” Mingyu commands turning his back against the two, questions are just jumbling inside Mingyu’s brain, “When- when did you start seeing each other?” he asks.

“Oh, I went to the flower shop you started part timing in this morning since you weren’t back yet and you weren’t answering your phone! I was worried for my roommate!” Seokmin replies, sitting up, face filled with concern now that he remembers. “Then I met Jeonghan-hyung. He said you’re workmates.”

“You’re a very great florist, Mingyu.” Jeonghan smirks while leaning his head on the younger’s shoulder. Both of them, still buck naked. Jeonghan’s hand, still pumping Seokmin’s dick.

Mingyu closes his eyes, losing against Jeonghan. He hasn’t really told his roommate that he’s not actually working at the flower shop. “Can you just get dressed?” He demands.

“No. I haven’t taken care of little Seokmin yet.” Mingyu hears a shuffle, followed by a stream of wet sounds.

Mingyu gives up on reasoning with the older; he knows how cheeky Jeonghan can be and how pure Seokmin is. Oh his pure Seokmin. He faces the wall and walks past the two to get to his room at the opposite end of the apartment. Just as he opens his door, he hears Seokmin say, “You know, you should try to get laid sometimes, Mingyu.”

Mingyu turns to their direction only to turn back around, desperately erasing the mental picture of his hyung sucking his friend. He quickly opens the door and closes it behind him.

Did his pure and innocent friend Seokmin just act cocky?

* * *

It was a sunny Monday morning, the whole of Seoul is in a rush, trains and buses are packed with people dreading to go back to home when they are on their way to work. Everywhere, you see people running, looking at their phones, answering work related calls and texts even before actual work hours begin.

Mingyu arrives at the bus stop, panting. He’s just in time to get on the bus to go to his _other_ first day at work. The bus arrives just in time for him to arrive 45 minutes earlier than his expected call time. 

He scratches his head, deciding whether to enter the hospital he’ll start work in, or to grab breakfast because he overslept again this morning and decided to skip it. Just across the building is a small food truck selling cabbage street toast, mostly catering to rushing workers. The smell of sweet egg and cabbage, and buttered toast makes his stomach grumble. He turns the other way and heads towards the food truck to satisfy his early morning cravings.

What he didn’t realize is the long line of female employees waiting for their turn to be served. Occasionally, he would see female employees looking sad holding perfect sandwiches while others feel utterly happy with their burnt toasts.

He peeks inside the truck and sees Hansol, the same part-timer at the convenience store just the other night, shuddering at the memories of what occurred that time.

“Hansol-ah, how many times have I told you, stop minding the kitchen and just man the counter!” He hears a boy, around the same age as Hansol nag while passing two paper cups of buttered street toast to the other.

“You looked like you needed help, but alright.” He replies coolly. “Are you sure you’re not in need of any help?”

“The people need to be fed.” The other responded. When Hansol turns back to the customers, Mingyu is sure he hears the women swoon, talking about how the young man has a beautiful face and thick, long lashes. Mingyu pouts to himself, “That ahjussi has longer lashes.” He hears himself saying.

“Which ahjussi?” He hears a familiar voice ask, wearing the same spicy, amber and musk blend with a lingering sweetness and just the faintest scent of tobacco. “Hi White Thongs,”

“The fuck?!” Mingyu exclaims, turning around to meet the older. “What are you even doing here? Are you stalking me now?”

“Excuse me, Mr. CEO, you can go ahead,” The woman who’s next to be served says, offering Seungcheol to cut in line. Seungcheol smiles at the lady and says something in between how he should fall in line if he wants to have a toast, and how he understands that employees are rushing to have breakfast before going to work, to stating how maybe he should start making their schedules more flexible.

Mingyu felt himself get dizzy for a second. “CEO?” He exclaims. Seungcheol tilts his head, reacting with a “hmm?” in response. “CEO.” Mingyu repeats.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Seungcheol points at the building across them. “I told you I was a doctor but now I do more admin stuff?” Mingyu’s eyes follow the elder’s finger, pointing at the same hospital he barely managed to enter. “Don’t you do your research, Mr. Kim?” The older rebuts, patting his shoulder twice before heading to the building.

Mingyu stands frozen for a second before running to the older. “Mr. CEO, please, I am sorry I didn’t know,” The entirety of Mingyu’s Saturday is running all over his head. “Please don’t fire me, please,”

Seungcheol stops in his tracks and furrows his eyebrows. “Who said anything about firing you?”

“No! It’s just-“ Mingyu takes a step closer towards Seungcheol. “My part time work?”

“What part time?” Seungcheol teases. “You need to speak in coherent sentences, Mr. Kim.”

Mingyu leans down to the older and whispers in his ear. “Club Petale? Pole dancing?” The older pretends he doesn’t understand. “My white thongs?”

“Alright. I’ll look into your contract later and see what I can do.” Seungcheol steps away from Mingyu’s whisper, obviously taking a liking to his sudden power over him. 

Strictly speaking, Seungcheol has no direct power over new recruits and just double checks whoever the HR department has chosen to employ- of course he makes sure to go over applicants’ resumes at least once or twice and has the final say as to who to employ.

Seungcheol leaves Mingyu with a pat to his shoulder, leaving the younger one without turning back.

Mingyu brushes both of his hands on his hair before pulling them down on his face. “What on earth is happening?” 

* * *

Mingyu passes by the locker rooms to change into a brand new pair of neatly pressed scrubs before heading out to meet his new co-workers. He smiles at everyone and greets them all cheerfully giving out the best impression he possibly can. 

The department chief gathers everyone around just before opening to quickly introduce the two new recruits of the rehabilitation department’s weight intervention division. 

“Good morning everyone! I am Kim Mingyu, please take care of me!” He bows, showing everyone his pearly white teeth in his largest smile.

“Hi everyone, I’m Jisoo, but please call me Joshua. Please take care of me,” the other recruit introduces, his voice soft as a marshmallow. 

Their co-workers applaud before continuing with their duties, deciding that getting to know each other can wait as patients start filling in their department. 

* * *

After the day's work is done, Mingyu changes into fashionable sweats after work to head out to pole practice.

“Hey Mingyu,” he hears his coworker call with a slight American accent. 

“Hey Josh,” he answers back. 

“Mingyu-“

“Sorry Josh, I need to head out now. I’m meeting with my friends.” Mingyu closes his locker door shut and slings his bag over his shoulder. 

“Oh, alright no worries.” Josh answers back, changing to his casual clothes. “It’s just that you look very familiar.” 

“What familiar?” Mingyu turns to Joshua, curious yet worried as to what he might mean.

“Nah, it’s probably not you.” Joshua shuts his locker, shoving his key inside his pocket. ”It’s really funny, you see, I went to this new and hip club at Hongdae the other night and saw someone that reminded me of you,” Mingyu felt his throat dry up, “It’s probably not you tho, I kinda doubt you’re into pole dancing,” Joshua starts walking up to him, and Mingyu reflexively takes a few steps back until his back touches the wall. This scene looks too familiar to him and the last time it happened, he slipped and ended up making out with who turns out to be the CEO of the hospital he’s now working for. 

Mingyu laughs nervously, “Yeah, like psh why would I do pole dancing?” 

“It _is_ you, isn’t it?” Joshua’s eyes sparkle at the realization. “It _is_ you.” 

Mingyu hits himself internally, why the fuck is his cover blown on the first day of work? How did this happen? As much as he loves pole dancing, he knew that he can’t be a medical professional and strip on the side. 

“Introduce me to the blond guy,”

“I’m sorry, what?” Mingyu snaps out of his thoughts and stares directly into the American boy’s eyes.

“I said what I said. Introduce me to the blond guy who was dancing with you!” Mingyu stands dumbfounded . He has always considered himself as quite smart but for the past few days, he consistently finds himself dumb. “Look, Mingyu, I don’t care about you dancing and showing off your perky butt at a club. It’s a good profession, actually, seeing that your particular club has a hands off policy.” Mingyu sighs.

“But?” He asks, rolling his eyes. He needs to hear Joshua’s conditions clearly.

“I can reveal your secret anytime I want. So you need to pay me for my silence.” Joshua stands on his tip toes and comes even closer to Mingyu, whispering to his ear, “Hook me up with Mr. Blondie.”

“Do you even know what you’re getting into?” Mingyu tries to warn Joshua.

The older smiles so calmly, yet it scares the living shit out of Mingyu. “I’m interested to know.” He replies, giving a few light pats to Mingyu’s chest before leaving. 

“What the living fuck?” 

* * *

Mingyu waits frantically by the bus stop to head to practice. He’ll be late, again. He can already imagine how Boss Hosh will nag him for being late. He sits on the waiting shed and shakes his legs anxiously.

Just then, a red Mercedez Benz stops in front of him and rolls down its window. “Kim Mingyu, hop on!”

Mingyu groans in frustration. Choi Seungcheol is the last person he wants to see today. “MINGYU! HOP ON!” He commands. Mingyu takes a deep breath before climbing on the car. 

“Mr. CEO, I am so sorry for the inconvenience-“ He states like a rehearsed line while buckling his seatbelt.

“Just this morning, you were calling me ahjussi. Where did this ‘Mr. CEO’ come from?” Seungcheol teases. Hearing no reply from Mingyu, he continues to blabber. “So where are you headed today?” 

“Mr. CEO, please drop me off at the Tiger Dance Studio.” Mingyu rubs his hands together and looks at Seungcheol with his cheeks puffed. Showing his version of the doe eyes ™. Every minute wasted is equal to extra rounds of practice. 

“Stop calling me that,” Seungcheol peeks at Mingyu, giving him a warm yet teasing smile before he turns the car to head to the location.

* * *

“KIM MINGYU YOU’RE LATE AGAIN!” Jeonghan opens the door to a rather empty Tiger Dance Studio. “I’m kidding, didn’t you know that practice is cancelled today?” Mingyu clutches his heart and kneels in front of Jeonghan in relief. Screaming to release his built up anxiety.“Oh thank God!” 

Jeonghan laughed at the younger before noticing the man behind Mingyu. “Oh, aren’t you Boss’s friend?”

“Choi Seungcheol, nice to meet you.” Seungcheol bows after giving him a warm smile. Jeonghan eyes the man from head to toe, back up and down, and seems to stop for a while at the olders crotch before meeting his face again. “So this is where you practice your routines, huh?” Seungcheol welcomes himself in the brightly lit studio after assuming that he passed Jeonghan’s quality check. The studio has multiple poles, fitting at least 8 dancers at a time, and its walls fully clad in mirrors.

“Yup, this is the pole studio. The other floors are regular dance studios.” Jeonghan mentions welcoming the older. “I’m Jeonghan, Mingyu’s _best_ friend and workmate.” He introduces himself, “Oh and I’m dating his roommate.”

“You’re what?” Mingyu finally stands up.

“Yeah, we’re boyfriends starting today. It’s no big deal Mingyu, we match well, he listens to me, takes care of me when I'm feeling sensitive, he's _super_ considerate, and his thighs are bomb.” Jeonghan states as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “He’s also cute, and pure, and”

“YOU JUST MET LAST SATURDAY!” Mingyu argues, fishing for his phone to call Seokmin to confirm their dating status.

“Mingyu, it’s none of your business. As if you didn’t sleep with Mr. Choi here seeing how you even had your little walk of shame while wearing his clothes back home.” Jeonghan snaps, rolling his eyes.

“No, you got it all wrong, hyung.” Mingyu panics, shutting off his phone.

“No, you got it all right. He did sleep with me.” Seungcheol rebuts, “He’s so clean down there, freshly waxed like a baby” He winks.

“No that’s not it!” Mingyu shouts. It’s been a stressful weekend for him and the last thing he needs is to be misunderstood.

“Mingyu, chill out, it’s not like you’re a virgin.” Jeonghan laughs. Mingyu and Seungcheol exchange looks with each other, feeling the tension, Jeonghan looks at Mingyu seriously. “What the fuck Kim Mingyu, you’re still a virgin?”

“Hey, no discrimination.” Seungcheol mentions siding with Mingyu.

Jeonghan closes his eyes, “Kim Mingyu, what were you doing with that body of yours? I can’t even begin to understand, Mingyu,” Confused by the sudden turn of the conversation, Mingyu reaches out to Jeonghan.

“Hyung,”

“I made a virgin become a stripper, Mingyu do you realize what that means?” He runs his hands over his hair feeling like he sex trafficked Mingyu although he knows fully well that Mingyu signed his employment contract by himself and that he has no learning disabilities. “What happened in the VIP room then?”

“He stood me up.” Seungcheol shrugs his shoulders and tilts his head, showing a grimace that highlights his dimples.

“You stood this _fine_ man up?” Jeonghan scolded Mingyu before turning to the older man, “Then how come Mingyu went home wearing branded clothing? Those pants are obviously way too cropped for him, and that shirt is too niche for him.” At this point, only Seungcheol and Jeonghan are within the communication loop, completely ignoring Mingyu’s presence.

“Really, long story,” Seungcheol and Jeonghan continues their talk while walking away from Mingyu.

The youngest is flabbergasted by the events unfolding in front of him. It’s like everyone is going against him.

“You knew he was there but he just disappeared? Didn’t even say hi?” A loud gasp escaped Jeonghan’s mouth and Mingyu can clearly see Seungcheol’s pout from 20 meters away, “You know what, I have an idea.” Mingyu looks at Jeonghan who suddenly leans on Seungcheol’ s ear to whisper. The two of them smirk, eyebrows rising agreeing to blond’s idea.

Mingyu takes the cue as a clear sign to flee but he’s weak against Jeonghan’s athleticism. “No you’re not leaving, Kim Mingyu. You’re gonna learn how to properly give a lap dance.”

That’s when Mingyu realized that sometimes, if he’s late, he should just accept that he’s late or maybe just look at his fucking phone every once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan for this to happen but the fic has turned full crack right now. lol.  
> I also changed the title to a more fitting one. credits to Luna for it!


	4. Firsts [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mingyu becomes competitive.

Mingyu could have never imagined seeing what is unfolding right in front of his eyes. He truly loves pole dancing and has always fancied giving lap dances because deep down, like  _ really deep down _ , he loves embracing his sensuality and secretly has tendencies of being an exhibitionist. He knows he has a beautiful body, his chest and shoulders are firm and toned, he likes showing off his guns, he has  _ the  _ longest legs, his face is not bad; pretty above average in his standards, and his abs, although not “chocolate” are definitely the type to make both men and women swoon.

He even wonders to himself why he’s still an inexperienced virgin in all aspects of life. What could he have done wrong? He knows he makes friends easily, and that he has multiple circles of friends. He has heard of women  _ and men  _ crushing on him from elementary to college, but somehow, no one confessed to him, and he himself has never been interested  _ enough  _ with anyone. 

He has been on dates here and there but he’ll be lucky to get a second or third date. They just don’t work out. But it’s not like he prioritises his love life anyway. He knows that dating and sex are important and he does admit that he does crave physical touch. 

His eyes are now locked on Jeonghan’s body, absorbing as much information as he can. He brings his left thumb to his mouth and absentmindedly starts chewing on his nail. He looks at how Seungcheol sits splayed on a chair in the middle of the dance room with Jeonghan behind him, his hands slowly moving from his shoulders down to his torso. 

Seungcheol reacts to Jeonghan’s touch but keeps his eyes on Mingyu. His eyes seem cloudy with want. This agitated Jeonghan, “Eyes on me Seungcheol,” He yanks his face towards his direction so Seungcheol looks at him exclusively. Mingyu bites his thumb a little too deep after seeing Seungcheol manhandled like that. He hisses, feeling blood ooze out of his thumb, quickly sucking on it to stop it from bleeding. His eyes are still focused on the blond’s body who is now on the eldest’s lap with his back facing him, seeking eye contact with the eldest through the mirror. He grinds his hips to tease the older, leading his hands to move freely all over his body. 

He moans softly, before abruptly standing up. Mingyu noticed the bulge on Seungcheol’s pants, obviously affected by the blond’s teasing. His eyebrows furrow, feeling a slight churn in his stomach. “Your turn, Mingyu.” Jeonghan commands. Seungcheol looks at him with his doe eyes, which couldn’t hide their excitement, yet behind that excitement, Mingyu can see a slight bit of worry. He studies Mingyu’s face, seeing the slight hesitation in his eyes he says, “Jeonghan, I don’t think this is a good idea after all,” earlier, the older just wanted to tease the younger but now he’s worried with the mixed expression Mingyu’s face has. 

“No, I’ll do it.” Mingyu removes his thumb from his lips and roughly wipes it on his shirt. “Seungcheol, I’ll do it.” He says, dropping the formalities, eyes burning with passion and a hint of something else. Seungcheol is widely unsure where this sudden determination came from but decides that it is best not to stop the younger.

Mingyu struts his way to Seungcheol wearing his slightly worn down black strappy 5inch pumps. “Okay Mingyu, first just dance in front of him. Don’t attack immediately,” Jeonghan stops his instructions seeing how Mingyu dances, it is as if he is a predator luring his prey. Teasing with the slightest seductive waves. He walks closer to Seungcheol and straddles him, touching him ever so slightly.

Seungcheol’s eyes are glued on Mingyu's. His scent, a mix of the same roses and vanilla he smelled at the club, but now mixed with the natural musk of Mingyu’s sweat and pheromones overpower his senses. The younger licks his lips before crawling down between the older’s parted legs, his lips, dangerously close to the older’s growing member. 

Jeonghan covers his mouth in shock and awe, he has never seen Mingyu like this. So competitive, so  _ feral.  _ Who would have imagined that the dancer in front of him has no sexual experience whatsoever.

“Stop,” Seungcheol commands in a low hushed tone when he sees Mingyu between his legs. “STOP.” He sternly commands, louder this time. Jeonghan turned off the music, confused as to what is happening. It was just getting to the good part! 

“What?” Mingyu asks, his eyes are obviously angry and sensitive but Seungcheol feels this isn’t right.  _ Something isn’t right.  _

“That’s enough for today, Mingyu.” He slides his chair away from the younger man, standing up to fix his tie, avoiding eye contact.

Confused, Mingyu holds the older’s wrist, preventing him from taking another step. “What do you mean that’s enough?” He stands up, dominating Seungcheol’s space as he stands at almost 6’5”.

“I said what I said Mingyu,” He replies coldly, attempting to snap his wrist free from Mingyu’s grip. “Let go of me,” Mingyu’s grip tightened around the older’s wrist.

“No.”

Seungcheol finally made eye contact with the younger, finding the proper words to say. “Mingyu, look,” he said pointing at his crotch. “I’m horny, alright?”

“And?” Mingyu asks, eyebrows still furrowed, his voice laced with anger. “Isn’t that the point? It means I’m giving you what you want!” 

“No Mingyu, you’re jealous.” Jeonghan replies, breaking the tension between the two.

“I am what?” Mingyu lets go of his grip on Seungcheol’s wrist to face the blond. “Look, I’m just practicing my lap dancing like YOU suggested earlier.” 

“I don’t know what his problem is,” he pointed at Seungcheol, “but  _ you  _ are not thinking straight right now.” 

Mingyu places his palm on his forehead, the statement confuses him and he must admit, his head is a little too cloudy to make sense of anything that’s happening. He hears Seungcheol sigh before suddenly feeling his warm embrace, confusing him more.

Jeonghan gathers his things and quietly slips out of the dance room, making sure to lock the door, leaving the two alone. 

“You told me to let go of you, why are you holding unto me now?” Mingyu asks, leaning his head as far away from the older.

“Mingyu,” Seungcheol calls softly, feeling the younger relax in his touch. “Were you jealous because Jeonghan touched me?” Mingyu bites his lips knowing he couldn’t lie realizing that it is jealousy that’s clouding his brain. He nods quietly, bringing his arms around the older’s shorter frame, crouching to lean his head on the elder’s chest. “Were you only jealous because of that?” There was no response from the younger. 

Seungcheol leans in closer, making sure his hard on touches Mingyu’s thighs. “Did you notice how I had my eyes on you while he was giving me a lap dance?” He places his hand gently on the taller’s head, patting ever so softly. “I was imagining you,” He whispers, “Do you know what I might do if we continue? Hmm?” 

Mingyu lifts his head to meet the older’s eyes, he bites his lips, looking down towards the older’s lips, “Mr. CEO,” he calls,

“Cheollie. Just call me Cheollie from now on,” he replies before tip toeing to lock their lips together. The kiss is slow with Seungcheol considering the younger’s inexperienced pace. He tries his best to control himself letting the younger relax and melt in his touches. Mingyu slowly parts his lips, inviting the older to come deeper into his mouth. Accepting the invitation, Seungcheol places a hand behind Mingyu’s neck, and another around his waist, thrusting his tongue inside his mouth, deepening the kiss. 

“Cheollie, hyung,” Mingyu pants, breaking away from their kiss, a string of saliva connecting the two. Hearing his name called in such an endearing way makes Seungcheol smile, showering the younger with light pecks on his still wet lips. His hands moved from the younger’s neck, down to his torso until it reached the garter of his sweatpants. “Hyung,” he moans, leaning down to rest his head on Seungcheol’s shoulders. 

“Mingyu, look at me,” Seungcheol commands, using his other hand to gently stroke Mingyu’s face, the other rubbing circles on the skin just under Mingyu’s garter. He looks at the older, face flushed a deep shade of cherry, lips swollen from their kiss, eyes clouded with want. “Yes, hyung?” 

“Do you want me to help you?” He teasingly asks, rubbing circles closer and closer to Mingyu’s growing dick. 

“Seungcheollie hyung,”

Seungcheol stops and stares directly into Mingyu’s eyes. “It’s a yes or no question, Mingyu. If you don’t respond, then we’ll stop it here.” He lets go of the younger while waiting for a reply. Seungcheol might be horny but if Mingyu doesn’t give a clear consent, he would let the younger go.

“Hyung!” Mingyu whimpers when his touch is lost. He leans in to his ears, giving his earlobes a light nibble. “Please?” he asks. 

“Please what?” 

“Your hand,” Mingyu leads Seungcheol’s hand over his clothed dick, desperate for friction, “please...please help me cum.” 

Seungcheol smiles at Mingyu, taking his lips in another deep heated kiss. His fingers tracing the bulge of Mingyu’s dick over his clothes. “Cheollie hyung, please,” Seungcheol yanks Mingyu’s pants down amused when he sees the younger wearing black lacy thongs. He palms his growing erection which started peeking out of the band of his underwear. 

Mingyu leans his head on the elder’s chest, looking down on his naked half. He doesn't realize that he’s been staring with his mouth open for quite some time and snaps back to reality when he hears Seungcheol whisper, “Like what you see?” His hand is fisted on Mingyu’s still clothed dick, rubbing him slowly, smearing the tip with his pre-cum, earning soft moans from the younger. 

“Cheollie, hyung,” he calls between pants, his hand starts to trail down to Seungcheol’s belt. “Hyung, you too.” He says, shying away from the elder’s gaze. He hears the older chuckle and he swears he felt his dick grow harder. 

“You can take them off,” Seungcheol replies, encouraging the younger. Mingyu gulps, loud enough that Seungcheol can hear. He nervously trails the other hand down, fumbling with his belt. When his belt is unbuckled, he slowly unbuttons his slacks and pulls the zipper down. He takes another gulp, looking at Seungcheol’s crotch before yanking his pants and boxers down, revealing his dick. 

Mingyu couldn’t help but be drawn and to compare their cocks now that they're directly adjacent to each other. He compares that Seungcheol’s dick is a bit shorter than his own, but still longer than most he has seen in public bathrooms. He is thicker, much thicker when comparing the girth. He also noticed how lush his happy trail is and how Seungcheol’s dick would probably appear bigger if not for his thick bush. “Good job, Mingyu,” Seungcheol praises, patting the younger’s head with his cleaner hand. 

Hesitantly, he takes Seungcheol’s crotch, holding it loosely, “Mingyu-ya,” Seungcheol moans, at the lightest touch, wrapping one hand over Mingyu’s to encourage him to hold it firmer. “Just do it like when you masturbate by yourself,” he whispers, making the younger blush even further, picturing how the older must have looked like when he does it on his own. 

Slowly, Mingyu began pumping his fist. Something about him touching Seungcheol makes what they’re doing seem  _ too _ perverted in his mind. He pumps, giving special attention to the tips, smearing his pre-cum to lubricate his hand. “H-hyung,” he calls, losing his grip due to the immense pleasure he feels from Seungcheol’s big and slightly calloused hands. “Hngh! Ah hyung!” He calls, earning him an open mouthed kiss from the older. “Mingyu-yah,” Seungcheol finally peels off Mingyu’s panties, pumping his dick roughly yet rhythmically. 

“Hyung, I-“ The feeling of Seungcheol’s hand on his now bare cock is too much for Mingyu to handle. He has given up on pumping Seungcheol and clings both of his arms over the older’s shoulders, his lips sucking on the elder’s neck to prevent the sounds that are coming from his mouth. 

“Go ahead Mingyu,” Seungcheol takes a step closer, placing both of their dicks together and pumping both at the same time. The younger hangs both of his arms over the older’s shoulder, leaning for support as he feels the strength of his legs give. His mouth now hangs low, the feeling of Seungcheol’s underside on his is driving him insane. The sensation is too strong, it’s too different from when he does it alone. 

“C-cheolie hyung! Hah-ah-” With a groan, he cums, spilling all over the elder’s hands, his clothes, and on the floor. Seungcheol stops pumping, careful to not overstimulate the younger. 

“You like that?” Seungcheol asks, giving the younger a kiss on his neck, inhaling as if basking in his scent. 

“Hyung,” Mingyu calls, looking up to see their side profiles in the mirror. Him clinging on to the older with the older’s hand smothered in his cum, holding both of their cocks. The image makes him blush even further. 

“Did you like it?” Seungcheol asks again, patting Mingyu’s head with his cleaner hand, earning a nod from the younger who’s still riding his high. 

“Hyung,”

“Hmm?”

“You’re still,” Mingyu looks at the older’s still tall and erect member. He lifts his head to look at Seungcheol. Seeing their flushed faces, and the mess they have become makes Mingyu blush even deeper. 

“I’ll be fine. Let’s clean you up,” Seungcheol suggests, teasingly licking his cum filled hand. “I already got to taste you,” 

“Hyung,” Mingyu blushes and hides his lips between his teeth. “Hyung, I also want to take care of you,” he pouts, pushing the older one down onto the chair behind him. 

“Mingyu, I appreciate the enthusiasm but I think you’ve had enough today.” Seungcheol says, pulling up Mingyu’s pants and underwear to cover the younger’s body. 

“But earlier, you said you were…” he trails off, wondering how Seungcheol still has a clear mind although it’s quite obvious that all his blood cells are now on his dick. “You said you were horny,”

“I don’t want to push you, mmkay?” He replies, taking the Mingyu’s left hand with his cleaner hand and giving it a kiss. “I guess I’ll just save this as a favor?” Seungcheol laughs, standing up. “Next time, you gotta be ready.” 

* * *

The two are now back in Seungcheol’s car after taking a cold shower in the studio. Seungcheol is wearing Mingyu’s extra clothes which hang a bit too loose on him. He is sure he shouldn’t be seen with cum all over his clothes even if the loose t shirt and too long pants clearly do not match with his dress shoes, while Mingyu decided to go commando since his panties were soaking wet. 

The two are laughing over some random crazy story about Mingyu’s childhood when he was in the cross stitch club. Seungcheol starts the car after they’re both buckled in, throws his soiled clothes at the back seat and drives out. 

“So, where do you want to eat?” Seungcheol asks, driving to particularly nowhere. “I’m paying so choose wisely.” He teases smiling at the younger.

“You know what, I actually left my Hanwoo in your place. So let’s get hanwoo.” Mingyu smirks, “My palette is very expensive, you know?” 

“Alright, let’s get Korean beef.” 

Before Mingyu knows it, they are back in Seungcheol’s condominium’s parking lot. “Uhh why are we here?” 

“C’mon! The hanwoo is upstairs!” He cheers, unbuckling himself from his seat and hopping off the car, opening the door to Mingyu’s side. 

“Ah hyuuuuung!” Mingyu whines, not wanting to step out of the car, this scene is oddly too familiar. 

“Aaaaah Mingyuuuuuuu!” Seungcheol whines back, showing him the pout™. Mingyu rolls his eyes, unbuckling himself from his seat.

“Fine.” 

Seungcheol almost literally hops onto Mingyu’s back as soon as he steps out of the car, holding the younger in an awkward head lock as they go back to his house. When the elevator pings close, Seungcheol leans into Mingyu’s ears and says, “Also, you forgot your underwear upstairs.”

“Hyung! I thought you said I had enough for the day!” Mingyu blushes, peeling the older away from him. 

“What?” Seungcheol chuckles. “I’m just saying you can at least wear underwear when you get back to my place, rather than strutting your long flaccid dick around!” 

“I-“ Mingyu couldn’t find the words to rebut. He  _ does  _ secretly enjoy strutting without underwear. The two of them just laugh and enter Seungcheol’s apartment. 

“I’m home,” Seungcheol announced to no one in particular before turning to the younger and reaching out for a peck, giggling like a schoolgirl. 

“Seungcheol, at times I really wonder if I’m the sexually inexperienced one.” Mingyu sighs, taking off his shoes. 

“What? I just like what we have!” Seungcheol states giving Mingyu another peck.

“What do we have?” Mingyu looks at the older dead in the eye. Everything  _ did  _ happen too fast and now he’s not sure what his relationship is with the older.

He must admit that he has grown fond of him, and throughout the weekend he somewhat regrets saying he doesn’t want to see the older again. Truth is, he did want to see him again. Therefore, he was relieved but also scared when he learned that the older is  _ actually  _ his boss. 

They don’t have anything, they’re not friends and they can barely be called co-workers as he’s too far from the hierarchy. His heart suddenly hurts, how did he even have the audacity to feel jealous earlier? To be competitive against Jeonghan? Fuck, his boss even gave him a hand job. A fucking hand job, “Seungcheollie,” he calls when the older doesn’t answer. “What do we have?” He asks again.

Seungcheol looks up, as if avoiding eye contact. He pouts his lower lip while thinking. “We’re everything,” he answers, looking directly into Mingyu’s eyes, “wah this is crazy,” he adds, confusing the younger. “We can be anything you want us to be, Mingyu.” 

“What?” 

“I knew the moment I saw you that I'd like you, and the more I get to know you, the more I actually like you.” He states as if stating the obvious. 

“You’re confusing me.” Mingyu replies, brushing his hand across his hair. Seungcheol shortens the distance between them before giving Mingyu his biggest hug.

“The only thing you need to do is fall for me,” he states, burying his head on the taller’s chest. “Because I really, really,  _ really  _ like you, Mingyu.” He takes Mingyu’s hand and gives it a light peck. “Don’t feel pressured, okay? For now, let’s have dinner.” Seungcheol gives him a warm and tender smile, and Mingyu swears he felt his heart skip another beat. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally needed to stop every few sentences while writing the smut because my heart couldn’t take it and I didn’t really plan for it but I really like fluffy Seungcheol and he’s so fluffy here I just 🥰🥰🥰
> 
> Anyway, let me know your comments! Do you like where it’s headed? Do you want to see more from our side couples? Have you spotted them?


	5. You could've just asked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu is feeling a little something else but he's not entirely sure what it is

Mingyu closes the door to his room before taking quick small steps, jumping joyfully to his bed and hugs his pillow, kicking his long legs which are suspended from the bed while hitting the pillow with both of his arms. He couldn’t contain the flutters he feels when he remembers the Choi Seungcheol.

You see the dinner was surprisingly normal with Seungcheol setting up a grill in the middle of the dining table and laying out side dishes his fridge is always packed with, while Mingyu goes to harvest some fresh lettuce from Seungcheol’s mini balcony garden. He must say that he didn’t expect the messy Seungcheol to oddly have a small yet thriving garden, with different types of herbs and leafy vegetables, thinking maybe that’s why his fridge is always filled with preserved greens. 

Although Mingyu is used to being the “chef” when it comes to eating Korean barbeque, Seungcheol insisted on being the chef instead, making sure that Mingyu’s plate is filled to the brim before taking some for himself. 

They talked about anything they can think about, nothing sexual. Just their childhood and lives in general, and funny stories about each other. He couldn’t believe that Seungcheol, who is 100% an immature boy who can’t clean his apartment, is really the CEO of The Choi Hospital and Clinics. He was so approachable, so kind and so gentle, and his laugh fills the whole room although he can be a bit perverted at times and did insert a few eyebrow wiggles and dirty jokes- not that Mingyu is complaining as he himself thinks he can be a bit of a pervert. 

They had a few drinks and had ramyeon after dinner as if it was dessert, and that was it. They are both working adults and decided to call it a day when they realized it was close to midnight, Seungcheol called a taxi for the younger and gave him a peck on the cheek before he left. It was sweet how the elder had to tiptoe to reach his cheeks. I was a light peck that gave Mingyu all the flutters.

Mingyu then recalls the happening earlier that day, the way he danced on top of Seungcheol. The way Seungcheol looked at him with needy yet gentle eyes, his hands trail down to his nether regions, feeling his cock start to swell. He slowly palms himself through his pants, noticing how he’s still commando and hasn't gotten back his thongs yet. He opens his mouth to the light teasing pleasure of rubbing himself through his clothes.

He closes his eyes and reminds himself of how Seungcheol sounded, repeating the way he teasingly said to  _ do it like when he masturbates _ . He imagines Seungcheol splayed on his couch with a fleshlight on hand slowly rubbing himself through the sleeve up and down while his other hand plays with his own nipples, is he the type to watch porn while he masturbates? Or is he the type to just close his eyes and imagine? Is he the type to be loud? How will he look when he’s all disheveled?

Mingyu then hastily removed his lower garments, imagining what it would feel like to receive a blow job from the older. His mouth is soft, warm and tender, would he try to take all of his length? How tight would the older suck? He imagines Seungcheol looking straight into his eyes with his cock inside his mouth.  _ Damn it must feel so good. _ His hand starts to pump harder and faster as his head fills with dirty thoughts, his voice getting lso loud Seokmin can probably hear him. Feeling he’s about to release, he quickly grabs the tissue by his bedside and crumples it over his dick, groaning as he catches his release before it stains his sheets. He heaves before letting go of his cock, taking more tissue to clean himself before throwing all evidence in the trash can and rushing to the bathroom to wash his hands. He looks at himself in the mirror,  _ Did I just masturbate to his Seungcheol? _

* * *

The week passes by quite uneventfully, Mingyu barely sees Seungcheol in the hospital. He thinks that maybe their schedules just don’t match. He is a CEO after all. He himself is also quite busy with all the new clients looking to achieve their beach bod before the peak of July summer. He hasn’t been stressed a lot this week as well given that Joshua has not mentioned anything about Jeonghan. Instead they just talked about work and themselves, like what normal co-workers do, finding that they have a lot in common-like their love for working out and their undying passion for random diss raps. 

Mingyu closes his locker door. It’s Friday which means he has a gig to attend tonight at Club Petale. He stretches a bit, feeling worn out by the influx of clients. He grabs his phone and checks for messages. He’s been holding on to his phone more this past week, especially when he realized that he has yet to exchange phone numbers with Seungcheol. He sighs, before shoving the phone in his pocket.

“Why the big sigh?” Joshua enters the locker room and leans on the locker just beside Mingyu’s.

“A yo Josh,” Mingyu greets, removing his scrubs before donning a regular shirt.

“Ooh Mingyu,” Joshua stops to look at his body, scanning him from head to toe. “You really have a good body, Mingyu. Ever thought of modelling?”

“I actually have modeled before,” Mingyu replies, remembering his highschool/college days when he did part time work as an internet model for a few clothing stores. 

“Ooh, I see,” Joshua replies nonchalantly while changing clothes, “hey, don’t forget you owe me,” he recalls, giving Mingyu a pat on his shoulder. “I’m counting on you,” he then grabs his bag and leaves the locker room in a swift.

Mingyu closes his locker door before taking a deep breath. He grabs his hair with both hands before mumbling gibberish to himself. Maybe Fridays are not his thing. 

* * *

Mingyu arrives at the flower shop by around 10 at night after taking a shower at home and ever so subtly putting just the right amount of makeup to make him stand out on stage. Thankfully, they have a new routine this week and new stage outfits so he didn’t need to worry about his white turned pink suit. “Hey Dino!” He greets the young florist who mans the secret entrance of the club. 

“Stop calling me that! Just wait until I get to dance for the club! Use that name by that time!” The part timer complains, putting down the flower crown he’s making and glaring at Mingyu.

“Alright alright,” Mingyu teases, rubbing the head of the younger who continues to glare at him in reply. “You’re so adorable Lee Chan,” He gives him a quick pinch on his cheeks before quickly walking down the hall to the secret entrance, remembering the scent of Seungcheol as he presses the passcode to the door. He smiles to himself, maybe he’ll get to see Seungcheol here tonight.

He goes straight to the dancer’s lounge where everyone greets him with a smile which he also does in return. He loves how their bunch is just overflowing with support and positivity. He heads straight to his seat when Junhui suddenly gives him a headlock. “YAH!” He greets. “I heard about a something-something that happened in the studio.” He teases, nudging Mingyu’s waist who in turn whines from the sudden tickle. “How was it?” He whispers.

“What?” Mingyu asks back, avoiding the question as he struggles to open his locker while the older man tightens his hold on his neck.

“Tell me or I will not release you~” he threatens playfully. “I heard it’s your first time,” he whispers in his ear.

“What? What first time?” He replies back, still avoiding the question. “Jeonghan said you gave such a fiesty lap dance and ended up having sex in the studio~” he whispers making the younger blush. “Such an exibitionist lil kid.” He teases, earning him a quick jab to his side.

“Ooooy Kim Mingyu~” Jeonghan arrives at the club wearing loose sweat pants and a cap to cover his new hair color. 

“Jeonghannie hyuuung!” Junhui lets go of Mingyu’s head to cling unto Jeonghan, pushing him to the lockers where Mingyu sits. 

“Didn’t you tell me Mingyu had,” Junhui looks around before whispering, “had his virginity taken at the studio?” 

“Me? I didn’t tell you anything like that!” Jeonghan rebutts, clearing his name. 

“Yes, you did!”

“No, I didn’t,” he said with an obvious wink followed by a smirk.

“It was a handjob.” Mingyu gives up, talking a bit too loudly for everyone to hear. He swears he hears a moment of silence as everyone stops what they’re doing to look at Mingyu before resuming their activities like nothing happened. 

“Ohhhh~” Junhui and Jeonghan tease at the same time. “So, did you receive it? Or did you give it?”

“It’s,” he gathers the two of them in a hurdle. “A secret,” he continues before giving both of them a huge slap in their asses and dismisses them to prepare for his performance.

He changes to tonight’s costume, half hoping to see Seungcheol in the crowd today, but half of him also not wanting to see Seungcheol in a club where women and men might latch onto him. He zips his black leather pants which hugs him in  _ all  _ the right places and removes his shirt, revealing a chiselled torso. 

“Kim Mingyu!” Junhui comes back to tease, giving emphasis to the “gyu” in his name. He then sprays Mingyu’s body with his DIY body glitter which is literally body highlighter suspended in aloe gel to protect the younger’s skin while making him look shimmery AF for the pole. 

“Gotta make that skin sparkle for, who was that again?” Jeonghan asks, leaning closer to the younger, “Choi Seungcheol of Choi Hospitals and Clinics” He whispers, winking right after and wiggling his eyebrows while making the motions of a handjob. “Do well and you might not need to work a single day in your life again.”

Mingyu scoffs at the older, rolling his eyes. “As if he likes me like that!” He slams his locker shut before moving to the makeup station to doll himself up, thinking,  _ ‘Does he even actually like me? What if he was just playing with me? I am the great and beautiful Kim Mingyu, why will he not like me, right? But what if he doesn’t?’  _ He tried to shake his thoughts away 

* * *

Seungcheol finds himself standing at the secret door once again. Should he enter? Should he not? He hasn’t seen Mingyu the whole week and he  _ really  _ misses him. He mentally punches himself for not at the  _ very  _ least asking for Mingyu’s phone number. 

“ _ Excuse me, are you going to enter? _ ” He hears a soft voice speak in English. 

“Uhm,  _ yes I will enter _ ,” He says fluently albeit his voice is still laced heavily with his Korean accent. He punches the number lock and the door opens. 

“ _ Hey, I’m Joshua, Joshua Hong _ .” The man introduces himself, extending a hand for a handshake. 

“Seungcheol, Seungcheol Choi.” He extends his hand to firmly shake the other’s, he was always taught to give firm handshakes to exude dominance. 

“Are you a regular here?” Joshua asks, entering the club together. Joshua is wearing a white button down shirt with a few extra buttons popped open to expose his chest. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, showing off his muscular forearms and an expensive watch Seungcheol recognizes, while his hair is slick back, gelled neatly. His fashion sense contrasts that of his kind and angelic face. 

Joshua tries to keep a conversation with Seungcheol but the older man isn't able to keep up the conversation when he sees Mingyu performing on stage.  _ Shit, I’m late.  _ He mentally notes, looking for the best available seat in the club. 

Mingyu is wearing a beige cowboy hat and black leather pants, partnered with ankle high cowboy boots and just that. His whole chest is exposed and Seungcheol has never seen Mingyu’s chest so openly except for the few minutes when he was passed out where he is sure, and he can swear by the name of his company, that he only changed his clothes and avoided staring at the younger man. 

But now his torso is exposed for the whole club to see and to lust after. Mingyu’s body glistens under the spotlights as he thrust his hips into the pole with such a sexy expression that Seungcheol couldn’t help but cover his mouth, feeling slightly jittery and excited. Especially looking at the way Mingyu’s gelled hair falls messily all over his face. For sure he’ll be booking Mingyu again tonight just so that no one else will. 

“I see you like Mingyu,” Joshua mentions in accented Korean. His voice is still gentle and soft. Seungcheol immediately looks at the other, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“How did you know his name?” He asks.

“Oh, we’re workmates.” Joshua mentions, giving the older a gentle smile as if it’s no big deal but Seungcheol couldn’t help but worry about the man beside him. If he’s workmates with Mingyu, it means he either works for the club, which looks like he doesn’t, or he’s one of the thousands of employees he has at his group of clinics. Seungcheol freezes at the thought. “Ah, Mr. CEO, no need to look that scared,” the other smiles at him and something about his soft demeanor doesn’t sit well with Seungcheol. “I already had a deal with Mingyu a week ago, so I can,” He then puts his right over his mouth, zipping his lips close. “Ah, but what about you, Mr. CEO. I mean, I don’t know how much you make but for a hospital CEO to be in a strip club? Hmm, what should we do about that?” 

“Oh?” Seungcheol replies, “What do you think you should do about it?” He asks, trying his best to be in full business mode with a stoic face. “My friend owns this place and I came for a drink. Am I not allowed to do so?” He fixes his stance and raises an eyebrow towards the younger, staring directly to his eyes. 

“Hmmm,” The younger one breaks eye contact and stares at Mingyu, “But you know, you did try to request for a stripper. How does that sound to you? Hospital CEO solicits prostitution.” He then stares back at the older, “How is that?” He asks, giving him another gentle smile before leaving. 

“Hey,” Seungcheol grabs Joshua’s wrist as he makes his exit. “They have a no prostitution policy here,” Joshua gives him a gentle smile that hides an annoyed expression before yanking his wrist free. 

Seungcheol fishes for his phone from his pocket and dials an unsaved contact quickly. “Hey, it’s Seungcheol.” He covers his mouth and walks to a more quiet area in the club. “I need more information on Joshua Hong. All I know is that he works for one of my hospitals. Send me a report, ASAP.”

“Eyy, hyung. He works for you, you can probably ask HR,” The person on the other line snickers.

“I don’t want anyone else to know I’m digging information about him. Scratch the report, go to my place once you’re done.” 

“Alright.”

Seungcheol drops the call and watches Mingyu hump the floor one last time before proceeding to the club office, knocking twice before turning the knob to enter. There he sees a young man of about 26 wearing round gold-framed specs, his dark brown curly hair is a little bit messy and he breathes heavily. He looks up at Seungcheol, as if he is shocked to see someone pass by his office. “Hey, you’re Wonwoo, right?” Seungcheol disregards the mess that the man looks like and invites himself in. 

“Yeah, what- what is it?” Wonwoo awkwardly leans his upper hands on top of his desk as in leaning on them to support his whole body weight. He takes a deep breath before coughing twice to clear his throat. 

“I’m requesting for Mingyu, but I need to leave now.” Seungcheol sits on one of the two leather chairs in front of Wonwoo’s desk. “Don’t worry, I’ll pay for his time, just make sure to not allow anyone else to request for him tonight.” He looks at Wonwoo directly to his eyes, noticing that the younger can’t seem to hold eye contact. 

“He can deny or reject-mmmm, you.” Wonwoo clears his throat again and Seungcheol notices how he’s breathing heavier and how his mouth opens every now and then, as if wanting to create a sound but blocking it from being voiced out. 

“Are you alright?” He leans a bit closer, worrying about the man. “Is anything causing you discomfort?”

“No, YES! NO! I’m alright. Don’t come closer.” He puts his hand up to stop Seungcheol from getting closer. “Mmmmm,” He groans slamming his hand back on top of the table, bowing down as if to cover his face. Just then, Seungcheol hears a familiar sound, a gag followed by a hum, and a distinct sound of swallowing. He realizes what’s happening and takes a few steps away from the table just to give enough distance to make himself comfortable.

“Sorry for interrupting you, just, Mingyu won’t reject me. I am sure of it. Just say it’s Seungcheol.” He opens his wallet and takes out all his paper bills, not bothering to count them and leaves them on Wonwoo’s desk. He then quickly leaves, slamming the door behind him. He exhales deeply, he is in a club after all but he did not expect that to happen inside the admin office. 

* * *

Mingyu fidgets in the VIP room. He’s still in his stage outfit from earlier and uses his hat to cover his torso slightly. Apparently, Seungcheol booked him for the rest of his shift so no one else can. “I can just deny them,” Mingyu says to himself, covering his face shyly and squealing like he’s the lead character of a shoujo manga. He hugs his hat, the thought of meeting Seungcheol excites, especially that they haven’t seen each other in  _ under  _ a week. He looks at the clock, he has a couple or so hours left before his shift ends but oddly, there is no sign of Seungcheol anywhere. He lets out a big sigh and pouts slightly. Mentally noting to make sure to get the elder’s contact number this. He lays on the sofa, which is still more or less in its pristine state then he feels his eyes get heavier while waiting for the older man as he drifts off to sleep. 

  
  


“Mingyu, Mingyu,” A calm and soft voice wakes him up. He’s sure it’s not Seungcheol but he’s also not aware of where he might be. He slowly opens his eyes to see Joshua in front of him. His smile makes his eyes dart wide open, straightening himself back to a sitting position. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Oh, Seungcheol left like a few hours ago.” He replies, pouring two glasses of red wine. He pushes a goblet towards Mingyu’s direction. “Cheers?”

Mingyu felt a slight pang in his chest. Was he stood up? Is this revenge? He controls his expression, taking the goblet from Joshua and downs it in one go. 

“Oh, Kim Mingyu, there’s no need to rush,” Joshua smiles, taking a small sip. Just then, Mingyu realizes.  _ How the fuck did Joshua know it’s Seungcheol he’s waiting for?  _ He stares at Joshua who just smiles. “Kim Mingyu, I know everything,” He says taking another sip. In fact, VIP customers are escorted to this part of the club, he shouldn’t even be here. 

Mingyu looks at the clock and sees that his shift has ended. “Excuse me, I’ll go ahead now.” He says, taking his hat from the table. “Mingyu-yah,” Joshua calls as soon as he’s by the door. “We have a deal, remember?” Mingyu hisses to himself “Follow me.”

Just as Mingyu arrives in front of the dancer’s lounge, they see Jeonghan already in his normal clothes, bag in hand, and ready to leave. “Hyung,” Mingyu calls, stopping Jeonghan in his tracks. The elder furrows his eyebrows before noticing the man Mingyu is tugging behind. 

“Mingyu, are you planning to sell me to someone?” He asks, gasping dramatically, knowing fully well that the younger is not capable of doing such. He eyes the man from head to toe, smirking when the man waves his hand and gives him a gentle smile. 

“What? No.” Mingyu denies. “I- hyung, this is Joshua.” He steps to the side to introduce Joshua. 

“ _ Hey, I’m Joshua _ ,” JJoshua extends his hand for a handshake which Jeonghan shyly and loosely shook. 

“ _ Sorry, Joshua, I can’t speak English _ .” Jeonghan replies, covering his face with his other hand afterwards which confuses Mingyu.  _ He’s Yoon Jeonghan, he doesn’t get shy. Heck, he was humping Seokmin’s thigh right after they met!  _

“It’s alright, I also speak Korean.” Joshua replies, stepping closer to shorten the distance between them and kissing Jeonghan’s hand.

“We’re done now, right?” Mingyu asks which earns him another one of Joshua’s signature gentle smiles. 

“Yes, Mingyu, thank you.” He bows softly, before diverting his whole attention to Jeonghan. The two of them hit it off and left the club together. Mingyu just hopes that Seokmin won’t kill him for introducing his boyfriend to another man. 

* * *

Mingyu doesn’t know what came into his mind and why he’s here right now but he’s in front of Seungcheol’s apartment building, being questioned by the guard as to what his intentions are for visiting so late in the evening. 

“Mr. Choi is not expecting you.” The guard says nonchalantly, looking at his records. It seems like Mingyu failed to realize that this is an exclusive high-rise apartment in the middle of Gangnam, and someone like him who probably reeks of sweat and alcohol, and is wearing no name hoodie and sweats will obviously be questioned. 

“Don’t you recognize me? I was here just a few days ago, I came in with hyung!” He pleads, showing the security guard his cutest puppy face. 

“I remember you, who wouldn’t remember such a handsome young man!” Mingyu smiles, thinking he now has a chance to go up. “However, Mr. Choi is not with you right now and he didn’t leave a note for his visitors. Plus, I believe he has visitors upstairs.” The guard puts a hand over his mouth, “Ah, you didn’t hear anything from me, just leave!” He says, turning his back on Mingyu. 

“No, no, no, ahjussi.” Mingyu calls out, but the guard is stern not to accommodate him. He pouts, “Okay, thank you.” He bows before walking away from the building, lazily dragging his feet. He puts his left forefinger on his mouth and starts to nibble on the skin around his nail anxiously. 

What if Seungcheol lied to him last Monday? What if he was playing with him? Heck, why didn’t he get his phone number? Or actually, Seungcheol should at least have access to his information, right? He is the CEO after all. He could have just asked anyone in the company to find his file and look for his phone number. Or he could have visited him during lunch hour because obviously, Mingyu can’t just strut his ass up to the CEO’s office. 

Just then he sees a red Mercedez drive past him.  _ ‘Benben’  _ he thinks, recognizing the model and the plate number of the car. 

Were they actually having a  _ some  _ relationship or was he playing around? He stops looking at the car and continues to walk down the road, head hanging low, looking at the pedestrian while walking, nibbling on his forefinger. 

“Stop biting your nails,” he hears a familiar voice say as his hand is forcefully yanked away from his mouth. His finger is bleeding and he didn’t even realize it. “Ah, Kim Mingyu,” Mingyu looks up to meet the doe eyes he has been wanting to see all evening. Seungcheol takes Mingyu’s finger and quickly sucks on it to stop the bleeding while fetching for a handkerchief from his pocket. 

“Hyung,” Mingyu calls but Seungcheol is so preoccupied with Mingyu’s bleeding that he didn’t notice the other calling him. “Hyung,” He calls again, not realizing that his eyes start to swell with tears. “Seungcheol hyung” he hugs the older man in a tight bear hug while weeping like a child. He was wailing loudly, thankfully, it was too early in the dawn for anyone to be awake.

Mingyu stays there, basking in the comforting scent of Seungcheol while the older gives him a few comforting strokes to his back.

“Mingyuyah~” Seungcheol calls softly but obviously confused while reciprocating the hug. “Tell me who made you cry, huh? Who made you cry?” He asks softly, continuously giving comforting pats the younger’s back. He pushes his body away from him a little to have a clearer view of the younger and cups his face while gently wiping his tears with his thumb. “Tell me who made you cry and I will beat their ass! Come on, who was it?!” His tone suggests that he is ready for a fist fight. 

“It’s you,” Mingyu says in between sniffles, pushing the older further away from him, banging his chest weakly with his fist. “It’s you!” He says sternly, wiping away his tears that continue to flow. “Ah why am I crying?” He tries to quickly dry his eyes with the sleeves of his hoodie. He takes a few deep breaths, feeling calmer now that he has seen Seungcheol. 

“You’re crying,” Seungcheol cups his face, searching for eye contact, “because of me?” His tone shifts lighter, more confused than earlier. “Why?” 

“What why?” Mingyu pushes the older away, agitated. As if he’s gonna ask why he hasn’t texted or even made the effort to see him the whole week. 

“Seungcheol-ah!” The window to Seungcheol’s car rolls down and a person inside, who has a slight foreign accent calls. “You need to come back now, you can’t park here!” 

Mingyu looks at Seungcheol before dramatically looking away like a puppy refusing treats. But somewhere inside Mingyu, he thinks that the voice is very familiar, especially the way the person rolls his tongue when he speaks. The person opens the door and reveals himself. Mingyu turns to him ever so slightly, peeking to see who is the person Seungcheol is driving with.

“M-Myungho?” Mingyu asks, seeing the red haired chinese boy with green glasses and very hip clothing. 

“Oh?” Seungcheol tilts his head. “You two know each other?” 

“Yeah, he’s,” Mingyu looks at the older, eyebrows scrunched and nose flaring. “He’s my waxer.” He continues. 

“You’re what?” Seungcheol asks, confused. “But he’s my-”

“Let’s talk inside the car. Seungcheol your car will be towed. Quickly!” Myungho runs to take both of them by their wrists and shoves them in the backseat of the car, not giving any of them time to react. He then goes to the driver’s seat. Once in, he quickly straps himself and drives off. 

There was complete silence in the car. It was heavy and awkward. Mingyu doesn’t even know where they are going but he doesn’t think it’s right to ask Myungho to pull over.

“Yo Mingyuz,” Myungho decides to break the silence, calling Mingyu by his pet name. 

“Yeah?”

“Mingyuz?” Seungcheol asks. “Why can he call you that but I don’t even have a pet name for you!?” Myungho and Mingyu give Seungcheol a side eye before sighing synchronously. “What,” He looks at the two as if he was being ganged upon. “Why are you moving at the same time?” 

“Choi Seungcheol.” Both of them give emphasis to the ‘eol’ of his name. 

“Mingyu has been my client for 6 years?” Myungho asks, not bothering to count the actual years. 

“7? 8? But I went to the military so there was a time when I didn’t see you.” Mingyu replies, not wanting to be reminded of his days in the army. 

“Yeah, Mingyu reaaaaaally likes to be clean down there.” He teases, earning him a kick from the back of the driver’s seat from Mingyu. The atmosphere is now lighter and friendlier, it was as if Mingyu and Seungcheol weren’t just in a K-drama earlier.

“Yeah, I’ve seen it.” Seungcheol commented. “It’s veryyyyy clean, I should get waxed some time,” He says cockily. 

“Ah is that so?” Mingyu asks, leaning forward to whisper to Myungho’s ears.

“Okay, let’s go.” 

* * *

Soon they find themselves in front of a small waxing studio in Hongdae, the studio is in a basement, with just a humble “8 Studio” written in front with neon lights. Mingyu and Myungho enter the studio, followed by Seungcheol behind them. 

The studio is quite a small space but well decorated to make it seem wider. In the lobby situates two black leather couches and a glass coffee table laid out with magazines on its bottom shelf, simple and clean while each corner at the back is decorated with plants that give great contrast to his cream painted walls. On one side is a mini kitchen/pantry that’s full of snacks and a special wine fridge. In front of the pantry, separating the kitchen and the lobby is a mini bar and high stools.

“So, Myungho, about what we talked about.” Seungcheol sits on one of the stools while Myungho heads to the pantry and throws a bag of chips to Mingyu who is now sitting lazily on the couch, failing to catch the bag. 

“Butter fingers!” He shouts, bringing three cans of beer to his lobby. 

“As I was saying, Myungho.” Seungcheol tries again, turning around to head to the couches where the other two are chatting. 

“Relax, why are you in such a hurry?” Myungho stabs the bag of chips in the middle, creating a makeshift bowl out of its packaging. “Do you really want to wax that bad?” 

Seungcheol sighs, sitting beside Mingyu not bothering to leave even an inch of space between them. “So, you’re like a double agent?” He asks, leaning his head on Mingyu’s shoulders but the younger shakes him off. Obviously still mad at him but he tries again, hugging Mingyu’s arm and leaning on him. 

“Ah, right,” Myungho states, opening his can of beer. “So Mingyu, you’re now here anyway.” He takes a sip of his beer and places it on the coffee table. “So I usually work on my art, but my day job is here, as a professional piercer, tattoo artist, and a waxer, which you already know about.” He then points at Seungcheol, “But I’ve also been working for him, as a…” He drifts off, thinking of what label he should use. “A spy?” He asks, cocking his head. “I do odd jobs,” He decided to go for the vague term. “Usually digging information on important people or sketchy people.” He takes a chip and pops it into his mouth as if it was no big deal. 

“AND YET YOU DIDN’T TEXT ME?” Mingyu asks, peeling Seungcheol off of him. “You had someone who can dig my information and you didn’t bother seeing me at work, or even just texting me, or calling me?” He stands up from his seat and goes to Myungho’s side. 

“No, Mingyu, I’ve been wanting to ask for your number too!” Seungcheol fishes for his phone from his pocket and suddenly kneels. “And, I really missed you.” He says, offering his phone to the younger. “Please give me your phone number,” he asks with his signature pout ™. 

Mingyu takes the phone and switches the screen on. “Passcode?” He asks, extending his arm towards Seungcheol for the phone to recognize his face. Mingyu opens the contacts to add his but notices that there were only three other contacts in his phone: mom, dad, hyung. He cocks his head to the side and looks at Seungcheol.

“It’s my personal phone.” He says, “I don’t even memorize my own number there as I use other phone numbers for work and for clients.” He continues, “but I want to have your phone number in there too.” 

It would be a lie to say that Mingyu didn’t feel his heart flutter for a man he literally just met a week ago. He tries to hide his smile by looking away but quickly types his phone number anyway, saving his name as “S2” before passing it back to Seungcheol.

“S2?” Seungcheol asks looking at the nickname. 

“It’s a heart,” Myungho says, cringing as hard as he possibly can. “ANYWAY, let’s go for your wax big boy,” he diverts the attention while the two love birds try their best to hide their smiles and giggles. “What the fuck are you doing? Up!” Myungho pulls Seungcheol up and brings him inside one of the two rooms in the studio while Mingyu is quite literally still giggling to himself.

“Okay, Seungcheol.” Myungho takes a pack of wipes and leaves it on the plinth, “should we go all out?” 

Seungcheol sits by the edge of the plinth, looking at the decors of the room. The walls are decorated with paintings, all made by Myungho. “What do you mean all out?” 

“You know, back, sac, crack?” He suggests. “Maybe we can do your happy trail too,” he points out, plugging in the machine to melt the wax. “How about we also do your legs and-“

“I’ll just do what Mingyu does,” Seungcheol interrupts, starting trying to avoid more questions. 

“Mingyu? Mingyu…” He drifts off, remembering adding more wax in the machine when he realizes that Mingyu likes to keep everything clean. “He cleans every part, arms, legs, fingers, armpits, even eyebrows and his beard. Are you sure you want that?” 

Seungcheol crosses his arms over his chest thinking, “Hey the thing about Joshua Hong,” 

“I guess we’ll do all that then,” Myungho turns back to his waxing machine and turns on a second machine, adding more wax. 

“Hey, I’m paying you for valuable information!” Seungcheol pouts while undressing quietly.

Myungho turns around to face Seungcheol, only to do a 360 degree spin back. “Woah, Seungcheol. I don’t want to see this. I’ll leave you to undress, take that towel there and drape it over you, I’ll be back in a few minutes” Myungho quickly leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Seungcheol shrugs his shoulders and peels off the rest of his clothing before lying down and draping the towel just over his crotch. He wonders how the heck he ended up here anyway. “Myungho-yah!” He shouted once, wanting to get over this as soon as he can. He puts both of his arms under the plinth, crossing them behind his head. “Myungho-yah!” He shouted again, getting slightly pissed that the other is making him wait.

Myungho comes back in, now wearing looser, more normal clothing as opposed to his earlier hippie fashion. “You’re so impatient, sir.” He dons a pair of gloves and opens a big pack of applicators, dipping it on the wax bowl and twirling the stick skillfully between his fingers. 

Mingyu follows behind him, silently entering the room and standing at the corner, just looking at Seungcheol. He leans on the corner and studies his pale white skin covered with a layer of thick strands of hair. Mingyu looks at him closely, studying the hair on his toes, to his ankle, up to his leg and thighs, going up to his happy trail then slowly, his eyes met Seungcheol who was more than happy to be stared at. He smirks, raising his eyebrow as if asking Mingyu if he likes what he sees. But his cocky expression is suddenly disrupted by the warm sensation of wax on his toes. 

“It’s hot!” He pouts, looking at Myungho. 

“Don’t be a wuss, Seungcheol. You and I both know it’s warm, not hot.” He says, applying the wax carefully on each toe knuckle. “You ready?”

“Yeah, he is.” Mingyu crosses his arm and answers with blank expression, as if challenging the older man. Myungho looks at Seungcheol who just nods and closes his eyes. 

After what felt like an hour of Seungcheol screaming and asking for his mom while asking for Mingyu to come closer just so that he can hold on to something, Myungho finally finished waxing his whole body from his face to his toes- except for his genitalia. Myungho decided to clean up a little as dried wax and tons of disposable applicators are eating up his work area. “Go rest first, we’ll continue later.” He shoves all the trash in a vinyl and leaves the room, leaving Mingyu and Seungcheol behind. 

Seungcheol is still clinging on to Mingyu, his body tense from his head to toe waxing experience. Mingyu smiles at him, pushing Seungcheol back to the plinth. “Relax,’ he says, donning on a pair of gloves and taking a small pair of scissors. He looks at Seungcheol and sits on Myungho’s small stool, running the tip of the scissors from Seungcheol’s thigh upwards, stopping where the towel covers. Mingyu looks at Seungcheol who was frozen in place before smiling at him. 

Now it seems like he’s the one leading them. He uses the tip of the scissors to slowly peel the towel off, “Seungcheol is a very dirty boy,” he comments, taking a peek underneath the towel. 

“May I?” He doesn’t wait for an answer and just peels the towel off, revealing Seungcheol’s semi hard dick. “Are you?” Mingyu looks at Seungcheol, grinning, teasing. He leans in closer to his cock, inspecting it closely. “Are you getting excited, Mr. Choi?” He asks leaning even closer, being careful not to touch him. 

Seungcheol lays on the plinth motionless, but his heart is beating faster and he feels his breathing get heavier. He looks at Mingyu whose face is so close to where his pooling heat is. All he wants is for Mingyu to touch him, oh how he would love to see Mingyu drool all over the floor, choking on his own saliva mixed with his precum. He wants to see his dick slide in and out of the younger's throat, making his jaw hang loose and sore until the next day. He feels his blood rush downwards, filling his half-limp dick too quickly. He wasn’t even touched by Mingyu but the mere proximity of his face against his is enough to excite him, to make him leak off his precum. 

“Mr. Choi-“

“Suck me, Mingyu.” He commands, taking Mingyu’s head with one hand and his dick with another. “Suck.” He brushes the tip of his cock against Mingyu’s lips, smearing precum all over. Mingyu darts his tongue out, licking the tip clean before pulling away with all his might. 

“Mr. Choi, I believe you’re here for a different reason.” Mingyu replies, skillfully taking a new wooden applicator and twirling the wax on it. He then applies the slightly cooled down wax on Seungcheol’s pubic hairs. He winces slightly at the unfamiliar sensation of wax on his perineum. Mingyu presses down on it before ripping the wax in one go, making Seungcheol scream in pain. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?” Myungho busts the door open and sees Seungcheol clutching on his crotch still hissing in pain. He looks at Mingyu who’s still holding the dried wax which has Seungcheol’s long pubic hairs attached to it. “Oops?”

“Kim Mingyu! You, stay right there!” He screams before running to probably get some ice packs for Seungcheol’s crotch.

“You were already holding the scissors, why didn’t you trim it first?” Seungcheol asks in pout. 

Mingyu raises an eyebrow and takes a peek at Seungcheol’s crotch. 

“But you’re still hard?” He asks, reaching between his legs, rubbing soothing strokes with his forefinger on the patch of his hairless skin. He carefully looks at Seungcheol who’s suddenly quiet, then he looks back to his cock that’s still twitching excitedly. “Hyung,” he asks, boldly taking his cock and pumping slowly, rubbing his thumb on the slit where clear liquid starts to pool, “do you like pain?” He asks rubbing him faster, giving him a squeeze every now and then that makes the older groan in pain. 

“Kim-ugh Mingyu,” Seungcheol leans back a little, admiring the way Mingyu’s big hand covers his cock, pumping up and down. The fact that Myungho is probably right outside and the door is wide open makes Seungcheol’s heart beat faster. Mingyu’s hand job is sloppy, fast and intense. “Gyu,” he calls, breathing faster the warmth in his core pooling, threatening to spill over. He closes his eyes, “I’m close-hah-gyu!” Mingyu suddenly bends down in front of Seungcheol’s cock, opening his mouth to catch his release that spilled all over his face. Seungcheol opens his eyes to see Mingyu’s perverted appearance. He blushes as Mingyu takes a bit of the cum smeared on his face using his thumb and gently sucks on it. He hums at the scene and Seungcheol swears he felt his dick throb again. He reaches his hands out to Mingyu, inviting him to come up to him. Mingyu slowly comes up to the plinth and hovers over Seungcheol’s naked body, their eyes are locked in a heated gaze and Seungcheol can feel every breath Mingyu takes. He looks at Mingyu closely, waiting for the younger to make a move. “Hyung,” he calls, slowly leaning in to Seungcheol, lips hovering above him. “Hyung,” he calls again before gently pressing his lips on Seungcheol’s, trying his best to lead the elder to the kiss. 

“Sorry it took a while, I ran to the convenience store since I didn’t have an ice pack-“ Myungho comes back to the room, seeing Mingyu’s tall frame hovering above Seungcheol while they eat each other’s faces out as if they didn’t even hear him come back. Myungho drops the ice pack he got which startled the two, breaking their kiss. A still cum-covered Mingyu looks at the doorway and swears he sees Myungho lose the blacks of his eyes. “This is my studio.” He says calmly, picking up the ice pack from the floor, stepping aside to clear the doorway. “Get the fuck out.” 

The two look at each other before hurrying to get out of the room with Seungcheol literally just wearing his boxers and pants, not bothering to even zip it. “Fucking NOW.” He grits his teeth while giving them both a smile that obviously shows his impatience and anger.

Mingyu takes a clean wipe and roughly cleans his face with it. “Take that wipe with you.” Mingyu looks at Myungho before putting the soiled wipe in his pocket. In this situation, it is best to follow whatever he commands. “How dare you do this to my pristine studio. It has seen cocks and vaginas but not sperm.” Myungho wipes a tear that flows from his lacrimal and sniffles. 

“We’re very sorry-“

“OUT!” 

The two run out of the studio and immediately hop into Seungcheol’s Benben. Settling into the car, they look at each other and start laughing. Mingyu’s heart is racing from the thrill and excitement, and maybe a certain something else he has never felt before. He looks at Seungcheol from the passenger seat and the two stare at each other, not saying a word as their laughter slowly fades out. Slowly, Seungcheol leans in towards him which makes his heart flutter a little too fast. He feels his ears get red as he tries to shuffle further but fails. He is frozen in place and can’t seem to take his eyes off of Seungcheol’s lips which were just on his a little while ago. He closes his eyes shut, anticipating something that never came. 

“Sorry, Gyu, just,” Seungcheol opens the glove compartment and takes out a pack of wet ones. “Here, Mingyu, let’s at least wipe ourselves-” He pulls a sheet of wipe and offers it to Mingyu. 

“Huh? Yeah, sure” Mingyu takes the wipe and promptly cleans his hands. He knows that Seungcheol saw him closing his eyes and he’s more than embarrassed to face the older right now. 

“Were you?” Seungcheol faces him and closes his eyes, copying the same expression Mingyu has earlier before puckering his lips. 

“Stop it.” Mingyu throws his used wipe on Seungcheol’s face who just laughs at him. He sinks deeper to his seat and pouts. Then, he feels Seungcheol kiss his cheek. 

“You could’ve just asked.” Seungcheol buckles Mingyu’s seatbelt for him before strapping himself in to drive Mingyu home. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I uploaded the first few chapters between just a few days, I magically disappear for more than a month lol. Work picked up for me luckily so I've been quite busy lately :( Anyway, please enjoy this Gyucheol chapter and I hope you found it coherent lol. Baiiiii (lemme disappear again lolz)


	6. Lil Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol asks Mingyu out on a date

“Holy fuck,” Mingyu stands still at the entrance of their apartment, last week, he went home to see a Jeonghan humping on Seokmin’s thighs. Shocking, but somewhat expected of Jeonghan but not of Seokmin. Today, however, he sees a whole computer set in their living room with a few webcams, and a masked Jeonghan sucking on the dick of an all too familiar masked face while getting fucked by a masked Seokmin from behind. 

Seungcheol finishes removing his shoes as Mingyu had invited him in to take a quick nap or even breakfast so that the older can drive on the road safely. “What’s the matter-” A loud gasp escapes the older man’s lips as he covers his mouth with his palm. Hurrying to cover the taller man’s eyes.

“Looks like we have more visitors,” Joshua announces while stroking Jeonghan’s hair. “You like that, don’t you?” he says before pulling out his dick, slapping Jeonghan’s face with it before shoving it back in. “Being seen by so many people while getting tag teamed?” He then pulls Jeonghan’s face and squeezes his cheeks with one hand before slapping him, “Are you that thirsty for dick?”

To Mingyu and Seungcheol’s shock, Jeonghan just smiled before grabbing Joshua’s dick again, stroking it with one hand while sucking on his balls. “Don’t worry, you can just pass through, you won’t be seen in the frame,” Joshua announces. 

Mingyu takes Seungcheol’s hand, the one that was attempting to cover his eyes, and rushes back to his room , making sure to face away from the camera even if they were not in frame. As soon as they reach his room, Mingyu slams the door close and plops on his bed. Seungcheol stands right before the door and tries to start a conversation, “Earlier, when you said I might like pain-” 

“Hyung, do you realize that I will need to clean that up later?” He plops up on his elbows to meet the older’s eyes. “Seokmin BARELY cleans anything, now I know what Myungho felt,” Mingyu lets out a tiny whine, hugging his body pillow before pouting in Seungcheol’s direction. The older gently smiles at the younger before sitting on his bed. 

“You know, I’m pretty jealous right now.” He announced with a stern yet cute face, hoping to divert Mingyu’s attention. He slowly takes a peek at the younger’s confused face before looking away. 

“What? You also want to stream?” Mingyu sits back up, still hugging his body pillow. A part of him is relieved that Joshua Hong also has a hidden identity, that is as what he assumes as a camboy. At least they’re now even and he’s sure none of them will suddenly drop each other. Part of him is annoyed that Joshua played him for a week like that, but then again, no one will suddenly come to you and announce ‘Yo I’m a camboy, not just any camboy but I stream me having sex for a living or maybe a past time.’

“Do you really think I’m only after your body?” Seungcheol asked, furrowing his eyebrows while pouting his lips. “Or are you only after mines?” his expression suddenly changed from a cutesy Seungcheol to what Mingyu believes is the older man’s business face. His aura dominates the room, terrorizing his personal space, as if he’s a predator searching for prey. Seungcheol slowly crawls on top of him and Mingyu tries to back up, trying to keep distance between them. 

“S-seungcheol hyung,” he calls, “Why are you like this? You’re scaring me,” Mingyu tries to look at anywhere else aside from Seungcheol. Seungcheol who always felt warm and cozy, cute and a little spoiled felt terrifying at this moment. Mingyu knows at the back of his mind that he is in his room, this is his territory but it feels like Seungcheol has taken over the place. 

Suddenly Seungcheol pulls himself away, his knees beside Mingyu’s hips. He then pouts before sighing. “Alright, I understand where you’re coming from.” He says gently, taking Mingyu’s hand. “I’m sorry I scared you, and I’m even more sorry you think that way.” He brushes his thumb on the back of his hand. He then positions himself to sit beside Mingyu, looking down as if avoiding eye contact. Mingyu’s mind is confused as to how this man can suddenly turn so _alpha_ on him then suddenly shrink back so small. 

“Hyung,” he calls, “I’ve never been in a relationship before,” he continues, facing the older man. “And I’ve literally only known you for a week.” he pauses, “What are we?” He tries to catch the older man’s gaze. “I don’t know if I like you or maybe this is all just the excitement and thrill of lust.” He looks away and lays on his bed. “I’ve known you for a week.”

“Mingyu,” Seungcheol calls, laying on his side beside the younger man, propping an arm to lean on. “I don’t want to dictate what you feel for me.” He says, tracing the outlines of Mingyu’s face with his hand. “You liking me, or me liking you doesn’t have anything to do with how long we’ve known each other.” He then sinks deep into the bed and hugs the younger burying his face on his chest. “How about we go on a date tomorrow?” 

Mingyu hooks an arm above Seungcheol and takes a deep breath, inhaling the older’s scent that makes him feel oddly calm. “Hyung, don’t you even work?” Mingyu lets out a small laugh, changing the topic to hide his flustered expression. He waits for a reply but only hears a soft snore from the older. He looks at his clock and notices that it’s already 5AM. He contemplates for a while whether he wants to change to his house clothes first and maybe brush his teeth before sleeping but seeing the peaceful sleeping face of Seungcheol makes his eyelids heavy. Maybe showering can wait.

* * *

Mingyu wakes up with his face buried on Seungcheol’s chest. They have somehow changed positions while they were sleeping and he is now being small spooned by the older man. “You’re awake?” Seungcheol asks in his husky morning voice and Mingyu can’t deny that Seungcheol sounds extra hot so early in the morning. He buries his face deeper into the older man’s chest, feeling his hands lightly stroke the mess of a hair he probably already has. “Still sleepy?” Seungcheol asks, snuggling closer to him as well. Mingyu can only hum in response, feeling warm and comfortable under his arms. 

“Big pup, time to eat!” Mingyu and Seungcheol’s peaceful and domestic morning is suddenly disrupted by the violent clang of Mingyu’s bedroom door swinging open and a rather energetic Jeonghan screaming at them. Mingyu whines in response, pulling the sheets over his head to cover Jeonghan's screams. But then he suddenly pulls the sheet down when he smells the aroma of the air. “Pup, wake up, Joshua’s making American style breakfast and Seokmin is making a stew,” Mingyu looks at Seungcheol who gently smiled at him. 

“Can I call you that too? Big pup?”

* * *

Mingyu surprisingly comes out to a clean living room, the computer which was setup there was nowhere to be found, the small coffee table has been cleared and is covered with old newspapers and a few potholders. Seokmin comes out from the kitchen walking quickly yet unstably, placing an earthenware of stew on the table for sharing. Joshua comes out after with a plate of bacon and eggs, and another of pancakes. 

“This is a rather odd combination,” Seungcheol mentions, taking a seat beside Mingyu who was already having a taste of Seokmin’s seafood stew. 

“Woah, as expected, Seokmin you really make the BEST stew.” he comments with his mouth full of food. 

“Hmmmm,” Jeonghan hums, sniffing the aroma of their American-Korean breakfast. Joshua sits beside him and gives out his portion. 

“ _You want ketchup with that, baby?_ ” 

“Baby?” Mingyu asks. “Just last week you-”

“You know my secret anyway,” Joshua winks at him which earned him a glare from Seungcheol. “I didn’t know you live with Jeonghan’s boyfriend,” 

“But isn’t what you’re doing dangerous?” Seungcheol cuts in, making a taco using the pancake as tortilla and filling it with some scrambled eggs and bacon. 

“I’ve hidden my identity well so far,” Joshua answers, not breaking eye contact with Mingyu. “Isn’t what Mingyu does more dangerous? He strips and dances with his face seen for the whole of Hongdae to see.” He continues, smiling that eerily scary yet gentle smile once again. 

“But you’re the son of-”

“A major stockholder, yeah I get it.” He dismisses the topic. “I don’t think you’ll tell anyone anyway, plus although I get some money out of it, it’s not like it’s a job, more like,” he pauses, “a hobby?”

“So, fucking in public makes you happy?” Seungcheol asks. 

“Mr. Choi, there’s no room for kink shaming here.” Jeonghan argues, placing his chopsticks down before crossing his arms in front of his chest, looking at Seungcheol dead in the eyes. 

“That’s not what I meant, I wasn’t judging you.” He trails off, looking at Mingyu through the side of his eyes. “I actually want to know more,” He says, biting his lips before giggling like a protagonist of a shoujo manga, covering his face with his hands while doing so. The action caught everyone in the room off-guard. 

“Mingyu, are you sure he’s the CEO of your hospital?” Jeonghan asks, whispering in a not so quiet voice. “Is he not just scamming you?”

“Hey!” Seungcheol pouts. “I’m Choi Seungcheol! _Seungcheol Choi_!” He says with all conviction. No one said anything and just resumed eating as if nothing happened. 

After their breakfast, it was decided that since Joshua and Seokmin did the cooking, Mingyu and Seungcheol will do the cleaning, and Jeonghan is an all superior being and no rules apply to him. While Seungcheol was cleaning up the living room, Mingyu started doing the dishes that are left in the kitchen. 

“So, Kim Mingyu~” Jeonghan cooes, walking towards the younger who was busy cleaning up. Mingyu replies with a hum, too preoccupied with the dishes. “You slept with him last night huh?” He asks, nudging the younger’s side. Mingyu puts the knife he is washing down and looks at the older. “Hmm, yeah, I did, so what?” He is then given with a loud smack in the ass. “How was it? Did you like it? I’m sure you did you perverted slut.” He teases groping his ass. 

“Hyung, I’m holding a knife.” Mingyu answers blankly. He did sleep with Seungcheol last night but aside from them jacking off at Myungho’s studio, they just _innocently_ slept last night. 

“Eyy,” Jeonghan teased, leaning up to reach the younger’s ear. “From what I see, I think Mr. Choi is the type to take it in.” He whispers before walking out of the kitchen. 

Mingyu is left frozen in place. Does that answer why Seungcheol has a dildo under his couch? And why he have a particular condom variety that he likes? What was that again? Surprise Me?

* * *

A week passes by and Mingyu is staring at all his clothes laid down on his bed. He had been busy all week with their new choreography at the club so he has yet to find time to plan on what to wear for his scheduled date with Seungcheol tomorrow. He doesn’t _exactly_ know what their itinerary is yet but he doesn’t want to look underdressed, especially beside that big handsome man. _‘I need to make sure all of his attention is on me and on me alone,_ ’ he tells himself while matching which accessory is best to pair with the clothes he has laid out. 

It’s 3AM and he just came out of the shower after a long night at the club. He gently sighs, tugging on his still wet hair. Seungcheol has only ever seen him in his work clothes and in his, not-a-lot of clothes. The perfectionist in Mingyu wants him to be perfect from top to bottom. He already knows what hairstyle he wants to do, yet he can’t choose what to wear, even more what accessories to bring. Just then, a text message prompt up on his screen. 

_Were you able to go back home safely? Sorry I wasn’t able to watch you today : <_

Mingyu smiles to himself, typing a reply quickly. 

_What are you doing awake? It’s already so late._

Just as Seungcheol reads the message, his phone suddenly lit up, notifying him that Seungcheol would like to have a video call with him. In his panic, he quickly pressed the answer button. 

“Mingyu-yah, are you home yet?” Seungcheol’s voice was husky, as if he had just woken up, the soft light coming from his night light illuminates a warm golden hue on his face which is plopped to its side on a pillow. His eyes are still swollen, struggling to keep them open and his lips are extra pouty, showing that he was indeed asleep. It’s obvious that Seungcheol probably set an alarm to send him a text message, knowing full well what time he gets off work.

“Hyung, you should just sleep.” Mingyu replies, sitting on his bed. 

Seungcheol forces his eyes open to keep the conversation going. “I know but I wanted to make sure you got back home safely, especially because you get home so late into the night.” he mumbles almost incoherently. “Hyung, I’m at home, you can sleep now.” Mingyu reassures. But was met with a whine from the older. Oh how he is unsure if this man is indeed a full grown CEO. “Open your eyes and see that I am on my bed.” He tries to sound as sweet and gentle as possible. He sees Seungcheol trying to open his eyes but closes them again after he has confirmed that Mingyu is on the line, in his room. 

“Sleep well lil’ pup,” Seungcheol says before drifting back to sleep without even turning the camera off. Mingyu giggles to himself when he hears the older man snore. He continues to stare at the older man, repeating the words “lil’ pup” over and over again. He snuggles in on his bed and tries to get some sleep before meeting up with Seungcheol later that day.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sat in my drafts for far too long and I know, I know, it is short. I'll make it up to your guys next time :<
> 
> But no promises :P

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally been almost 7-8 years since I last wrote a fic. Thing is: the quarantine is making me do things. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
